Amore Mio
by ChikoSan
Summary: Italians are the Lovers. That's what Germany learned from the grandson of the Grandpa Rome himself. Story made via RP'ing with Arielle. WARNING: Yaoi/BoyxBoy sex. ItalyxGermany. Contains adult themes.
1. Confessions in the kitchen

As great ItalyxGermany (in that order) fans, me and Arielle (or ArielleMoanaCrepusc in DeviantArt) decided to roleplay ItaGer. I was roleplaying Italy and he was roleplaying Germany. Then I had the idea to turn our RP into a fic, which Arielle of course accepted. We plan on writing more chapters later.

* * *

The sunlight had just begun to peek through the curtains in the bedroom when Ludwig's alarm clock went off. Startled and irritated by the noise, Ludwig huffed, reaching over and slammed his hand down onto the clock, silencing it.

The German sat up, now rubbing his teary, sleepy eyes while he yawned. Calmly he glanced over at the Italian who was next to him, now nudging him gently. "Feliciano."

The sleepy Italian didn't react to either the first rays of sun or to the ringing clock, but as he felt something jostle him and someone calling his name, a little frown and pout started to form into his face. He had had so good dream! He was in land of pasta where everything was formed of macaroni's and spaghetti's and other yummy things. "Ve", he sighed, still drowsy, and opened his eyes slowly.

As he noticed Ludwig looking at him and realized that it was him who waked him up, the frown and pout turned into a happy smile he usually had. "Good morning, Doitsu~", Feliciano said and also sat up, yawning contently and still looking at the blonde.

Ludwig watched Feliciano's array of expressions, raising an eyebrow at the Italian. He noticed that when Feliciano gathered his surroundings and spotted him, he had his handsome smile on again. Ludwig felt his cheeks warm up a bit, and averted his eyes shyly. "G... _Guten Morgen_, Feliciano", he muttered in reply.

His bright blue eyes darted back to Italy for a brief moment before looking away again. "I... I need to go get some groceries today. It von't take long... are you coming vith me or staying here?" he wondered.

Feliciano's smile brightened more as his German friend was acting coy yet again. It was so adorable! He looked so lovely with that blush upon his cheeks. Feliciano always wondered if Ludwig even knew anything about his cute behaviour.

When Ludwig asked the question, he almost jumped off the bed and beamed at the muscular man with his sparkly eyes. "Of course I'm coming with Doitsu", he exclaimed cheerfully. "because it would be boring without him and I want to be with Doitsu~!"

Ludwig blinked at Feliciano's eagerness and excitement. "I-I thought as much... who's taking a shower first?" he asked, now beginning to slide out of the bed and onto his feet, reaching up to the ceiling and arched his back as he stretched. "Nnn..."

Still sitting underneath the covers, Feliciano just kept smiling in an innocent way while asking as innocently: "Why don't we take a shower together, Doitsu, ve?" Italian just tilted his head, not looking away from Ludwig.

Ludwig flinched and turned around to face Feliciano, eyes wide. "V-Vhat? B-But, Feliciano..." he stammered, feeling his cheeks become warmer and placed his hands over them. He knew they were probably red. "Th-That's... y-you take a shower, first! I-I'll make breakfast!"

Feliciano started to look more confused, so confused you could see a big question mark over his head. "Ve? What's wrong, Doitsu? You look so red... are you having a fever?" he asked, truly worried about Ludwig, and placed his own hand over the German's forehead, feeling his skin's temperature. "Hmm... it doesn't look like you've got a fever... that's good, then~!" Feliciano smiled and looked again at Ludwig's red face.

"Ah!" he yelped, pulling away from Feliciano, flustered. "A-ah... breakfast!" he yelled, now bolting out of the bedroom. The German skidded to a halt once he was in the kitchen, panting softly and leaned against the fridge, clinging onto it for a moment so he could collect himself and calm down. "Th-That Feliciano..." he muttered to himself, pulling on his apron and started to cook.

Feliciano flinched when Ludwig suddenly shouted and ran out of the room, leaving a puzzled Italian behind him to the bedroom. Why was the German acting so weird these days? Did he say something wrong? He just wanted to go to the shower with him in an innocent and friendly manner. He was also yet unsure about would his own, true feelings to the other man destroy everything completely sometime later.

After a while Feliciano just shrugged to himself and jumped out of the bed, taking some towels with him and then happily stepped into the shower.

Ludwig grumbled to himself as he fried some eggs. He barely managed to calm down at all, and his cheeks still felt warm. He huffed in frustration, taking it out on the poor food and tossed the eggs onto a plate and slammed the plate onto the table, then stormed back to the counter and began to spread butter on the toast he had made. He sighed, trying to focus on cooking rather than thinking about Feliciano.

And trying his hardest not to think of a situation if they were both in the shower.

After Feliciano had his pretty quick shower and had his towel around him and he joyfully skipped to the kitchen door with clothes on his other hand and peeked behind the door, seeing Germany making some toasts. He shifted his gaze on the kitchen table, smiling at Ludwig's cooking. At least there were not those yucky wursts for breakfast. Then he again looked back at Germany who haven't probably even noticed the Italian yet.

"HEEEY DOITSU~!" he shouted cheerfully from the door, wearing nothing but a towel that was covering his vital regions.

Ludwig flinched and gasped, startled by the Italian and turned around, almost holding onto himself. "F-Feliciano v-vhy aren't you dressed?" he wondered, cautiously placing the rest of the food he had made onto the table. "N-Never mind, breakfast is ready..." he muttered, taking his seat and stared down at his own plate, his cheeks still rosy as they were when he had first woken up.

As Germany questioned his clothing, he looked down at his towel around him, then the clothes on his other hand. He looked at Germany again, smiling his usual smile. "Oh, I brought these clothes with me, Doitsu! Wait a little bit, I'll dress now..."

After that, he dropped the towel on the floor, now his vital regions openly showing to the German as he started to fiddle with his clothes, and oddly enough starting the dressing from his shirt, not underwear like usually.

Ludwig's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed more brightly. He slapped a hand over his own mouth, unable to stare at anything other than Italy's vital regions. "F-Feliciano!" he gasped, glancing up at Feliciano and then back to his rather impressive region.

Feliciano stopped his dressing up, still not having any pants on, looking kind of surprisingly at Ludwig. "Ve? What's wrong, Doitsu~?" he asked, wondering where Germany looked, since he surely wasn't looking at his face right now.

Then he looked down at the same direction as the German was, staying silenced for a while. "...why you're staring at my vital regions, Doitsu?" he questioned still not looking up at Ludwig.

Ludwig struggled for words. "B-Because i-it's r-right _there!"_ he tried to defend himself, unable to bring his hands to his eyes. "I-If you didn't vant me to... to see it then vhy did you get naked in front of me?" he stammered helplessly, now bringing himself to cover his eyes and lowered his head in shame and embarrassment.

Feliciano now looked up at Germany's face again and blinked, being quiet for a moment. Then a smile - that was not so innocent anymore - formed again on his face. "Why do you think that I don't want you to see it, Doitsu~?"

Ludwig flinched at the devillish grin on Feliciano's face. He pushed himself out of his chair abruptly, almost tripping over the wobbling chair. "F... Feliciano... vhat... vhat are you trying to say?" he asked, his eyes finding their way back to Feliciano's vital regions.

The brunette threw the pants and other clothing he was holding to the floor, walking over the greatly flustered German, the smirk not vanishing from his face. "Well, what I'm trying to say", he started, grabbing Ludwig's hand with his own and bringing it to contact with his crotch, looking straight to the blonde's eyes. "that I've wanted you to see them for long time... or more like... _feel_ them, Doitsu~"

Ludwig's eyebrows became upturned as his hand was brought to Italy's warm and large manhood. "A-Ah..." he shuddered, glancing up at Feliciano and into his golden eyes and then back down. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The German shuddered, wondering how it would feel inside him, so deep. He imagined Feliciano taking him forcefully and showing no mercy...

Then Ludwig came back to reality, realizing that his legs were shaking violently.

Feliciano let out a little sigh as he felt Germany's fingers around his member, squeezing it softly. He couldn't help it. He wanted Ludwig, and now he was almost sure the German felt the same, considering from the response he was getting.

The Italian really thought for a while that he had just gone too far.

He looked down at Ludwig's legs which were trembling. He smiled as he gently tried to push the German down onto the floor before he would thump there himself, following him.

Ludwig's body moved to whatever was Feliciano's will, slowly lowering to the floor and melting under the Italian.

He looked deep into the German's sky blue eyes, lowering his gaze onto his lips which were slightly parted from each other. Feliciano wanted to tasted those lips so bad, so he quickly moved his head forward so his lips would slam onto Germany's.

"Mn!" He shut his eyes when Feliciano's lips crushed against his, now reaching up with his free hand and gripped a tuft of the Italian's wavy hair, now gripping Feliciano's member more firmly. "M-Mmnn..." he moaned softly into the kiss, beginning to stroke Italy's shaft.

The Italian shuddered as Ludwig put more pressure on his hand on his vital regions, starting to lick Germany's lips, asking silently to open them. He slipped his both hands to Ludwig's back, then lowering them to his ass, squeezing his cheeks lightly, also moaning and panting hotly into the kiss.

Ludwig let out a soft whine against Feliciano's lips when he felt the other's hands on his ass. He arched his back off the floor, now parting his lips, allowing Feliciano entry into his mouth. The German began to pump Feliciano's member more firmly, moving his hand up and down the entire shaft.

As Ludwig's mouth opened, Feliciano started to explore inside of his mouth with his tongue, his own saliva starting to trickle to his chin. When Ludwig's grip on Feliciano's member kept hardening, Feliciano's moans just turned more louder. He wanted Germany so much, he couldn't stop himself now anymore. Feliciano started to rub Ludwig's cheeks together with his hands, holding them firmly.

Ludwig began to tremble softly under Feliciano, arching his back even higher, pressing his chest against Feliciano's. He moaned again when he felt Feliciano's tongue invading his mouth, sucking on it softly.

He shifted his hips, gripping onto the Italian's member harder, now placing his thumb over the tip, rubbing it in small circles.

Feliciano groaned as he felt Ludwig arching his back more, his mouth sucking on his tongue and his thumb over his erection. He started to buck into his hand, desperate for more contact.

Soon he slipped his tongue out and took one hand out to gently turn the blonde's head so he could start to suck, lick and nibble on his neck.

Ludwig stared up at the other, dazed as the Italian tenderly turned his head. "A-Aha!" he gasped, shivering at what Feliciano was doing to his sensitive neck. Obediently, he tilted his head more, giving Feliciano more room to violate his neck.

The blonde found himself shifting in his spot, his legs beginning to spread apart. Ludwig sighed shakily in pleasure, his hand still moving in firm, steady strokes.

Feliciano shuddered yet again and his cock twitched as he heard Ludwig gasping at his ministrations on his neck. He desired hearing more of his moans and gasps just for what the Italian was doing. As he continued, he made sure that he didn't leave a single spot dry.

After a while he slipped his both hands under Germany's shirt, moving them up to his chest, starting to gently twirl his fingers over his nipples while still not moving his mouth away from his neck.

"Ahha~" Ludwig couldn't hold back his moans, flinching at the stimulation and shuddered, breathing more raggedly and heavily. "F... Feliciano..." he mewled, moving his hand a little faster. "P... Please... I... I vant you, Feliciano... p-please take me und make me yours!" he cried.

This was becoming unbearable. The Italian was making him feel so good, forcing the blonde to show his vulnerable and needy side. "Please..." he begged.

Finally Feliciano moved away from his neck to look at Ludwig breathlessly. He never knew about this side of the German, but he knew he loved it now. He smiled at Germany, in almost gentle way. "If you say so, Ludwig..." he whispered, and soon Ludwig's pants found themselves on the floor, somewhere meters away as Feliciano almost violently pulled them off him.

Feliciano looked down at the bulge what showed itself in Ludwig's underwear. The Italian smiled yet again and then pulled them off too, this time, carefully. After that Feliciano couldn't help but stare at Ludwig's manhood.

Ludwig relaxed and melted at Feliciano's gentle smile, though he tensed again when his pants were torn from him. His breathing became even more erratic when Feliciano removed his boxers. He gazed up into the Italian's golden eyes, letting him stare at his hard cock. "Feliciano..." he whispered, blushing and turned his head, embarrassed again.

Feliciano woke up from his wonderland to reality when he heard Ludwig calling his name, then he shook his head a little bit and he lifted Ludwig's ass up with his hand and lowered his head. He smirked when looking at the German's asshole which seemed to pucker constantly.

Then Feliciano started to lick Ludwig's hole with his wet tongue, looking at his reactions with half-closed eyes.

Ludwig's eyes widened when he saw where Feliciano's head was going. He looked so helpless and vulnerable.

Ludwig clawed at the floor under him, tossing his head back. "A-Ahha! F... Feliciano...!" he gasped, his thighs beginning to quiver, his ass contracting and tightening at Feliciano's warm, wet muscle.

Feliciano's eyes were glazed over at Ludwig, and he felt his erection twitch again at the sight of Ludwig like this. He _craved _for him.

Feliciano pushed his tongue inside Ludwig, tasting him. Even though he tasted bitter, he didn't mind, as long as he made Germany feel good.

"Ahhh~!" he moaned loudly, his legs spreading further apart. He shut his eyes, feeling his stomach tense with anticipation. Ludwig's tight, eager hole quivered at the sensation. "O-Oh_ mein Gott..."_ he panted, beginning to shake again. "H-Hnn..."

After a while of tongue-exploring inside Ludwig, Feliciano pulled his tongue out looking at Germany straight into the eyes. "W... where's the lube, Ludwig?" he asked, panting as he did so. Feliciano now held firmly Germany's legs, as if he was afraid that Ludwig would suddenly run away as he did earlier in the morning.

Ludwig stared back up with his half-lidded bedroom eyes. He shifted his hips, sliding his hands along Feliciano's chest. "It's under mein bed..." he moaned softly.

As soon as he heard the answer to his question, Feliciano stood up and ran away from the room, running up the stairs and rushing to the bedroom like this occasion was about life and death.

He soon found the lube and ran back to his love who was still on the kitchen's floor, thankfully. The German was still sprawled out on the kitchen floor, his legs spread apart and ready for Feliciano to return, a soft and seductive smile on his face.

Feliciano lowered to his knees, opening the lid with a pop and smearing a good amount of lubricant on his fingers.

Although Feliciano was really horny and wanted Ludwig more than anything or anyone else right now, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt him, since he knew this wast most likely his first time with someone else.

With that thought in mind, Feliciano started to prod Ludwig's entrance with his fingers and gently pushed first finger inside him, looking again at his face for reactions.

Ludwig became still when he was prodded, turning his head down to watch what Feliciano was doing to him. He tensed, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes at the first finger, his ass squeezing around it. _"Oh Gott!_ Haahn!" he moaned.

Feliciano looked kind of concerned, pushing his first finger slowly more deeper inside the German, careful not hurting him. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked more worriedly as he was about Ludwig's nonexistent fever earlier.

He moved his other hand to Ludwig's member, stroking it slowly so he could distract Ludwig from the possible pain.

"Mnn... N... _Nein..._ it feels gut..." he purred, panting softly, staring dazed at Feliciano's hand now. "_N-Nein,_ n-not there~!" he tossed his head to the side, moving his ass into Feliciano's finger and his member into Feliciano's hand, unable to control himself and his urges.

Feliciano felt a blush rise to his cheeks, watching as Ludwig pleasured himself with Feliciano's hands and fingers.

Now the Italian felt more courage, so he started to thrust his finger inside and outside of Germany's tight hole. He also stroked his shaft more firmly to give him more pleasure.

He couldn't stop staring at Ludwig, swallowing the drool that almost started to drip off his mouth.

Ludwig arched his back, moving his hips more eagerly as Feliciano fingered him and stroked him. "Ahhh! _J-Ja~!" _he moaned, reaching up to rest his hands onto the Italian's shoulders. "M-More... more... please!" he encouraged, a soft and airy whimper escaping him.

Feliciano obeyed, pushing a second finger inside him and he started to move them rhythmically inside Germany, doing a scissoring motion with them.

He mimiced Ludwig's earlier ministrations on his cock by first stroking it up and down, then smearing the small amount of precum that leaked from the head around with his thumb.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he tilted his hips upwards, his eyes becoming teary from the pleasure and the slight sting in his ass when Feliciano scissored him. His cock throbbed against the other's hand, and his ass tightened again. "Ahha~ Y-You're so gut!" he moaned, gripping Feliciano's shoulder. "A-Ahh... I need you... Haaah! _I need you!"_

Something snapped in Feliciano's head. He couldn't take it anymore.

He removed his fingers inside Ludwig and his hand on his member. He again took the lubricant in his hand and started to spread it over his erection.

After he thought it was enough, he again lifted Ludwig's ass so he could push himself inside him more easily. He placed himself and his sensitive head on Germany's entrace and pushed himself in, gasping at the sudden warm and tightness around him. _"M-mio dio..." _ he managed to pant and he tried to keep himself composured so he wouldn't hurt Ludwig.

Ludwig's bright blue eyes became rimmed with tears as he felt a hot pressure push inside of him, and his ass eagerly swallow Feliciano's cock. He gasped, instinctively wrapping his legs around the other, and his arms around the Italian's neck. "A-Ahha! Feliciano!" he moaned senselessly, strands of blonde hair clinging to his flushed face.

Feliciano closed his eyes tightly as he buried himself deep inside his nowadays called lover. It was too much... he couldn't... he needed to... _he needed to-! _

The Italian started to thrust himself inside and outside of the blonde German, eyes still closed, taking all of him. Right now he couldn't feel anything but Ludwig's hot tightness around his dick, those walls clamping on his member so hard, and his arms and legs around him.

Ludwig clung onto Feliciano, arching his back off the ground and pressing his body close to Feliciano's. He gasped desperately into Feliciano's ear, breathing hotly against it. His ass contracted with even the slightest movement the Italian made.

His body began to tremble as precum leaked out of him, a few tears escaping his eyes. "F-Feliciano! Feliciano~!" he cried out.

Feliciano's thrusts hardened as he listened to Ludwig's desperate and needy moans. He wanted to hear more of it. It felt so _good, _having Germany like this, under him, under his control, making him make those noises that he let out of his parted lips now.

He grabbed hard on Ludwig's legs, hoisting them over his shoulder so he could push himself deeper into that delicious heat. "Nhh... L-Ludwig... you're so tight! It's so good...!" the Italian moaned uncontrollably.

"H-Hah-!" he inhaled sharply, feeling his lover get significantly deeper. He felt his stomach tense again and his cock pulse at Feliciano's girth filling his tight and needy ass. It was so thick and so deep, violating him, invading him, and he loved it.

Ludwig curled his toes, every muscle in his body tightening. "Feliciano~! Ich l-liebe dich! _Ich liebe dich!"_ he cried in bliss, feeling his heart race and pound in his chest, his Feliciano pushing him to the edge.

Feliciano's moans grew louder with his only true love's, and he kept thrusting hard inside him, trying to angle his thrusts so he'd find and hit his prostate so he could give Ludwig more pleasure than he was feeling now.

He looked at Ludwig's face which was twisted from bliss and utter pleasure. Feliciano looked down on him, watching himself fucking Ludwig hard. He felt a burning need inside him. He wanted to be with this man forever, and never leave his side.

Ludwig stared up at Feliciano, his eyes glistening with tears. He felt his chest swell with warmth, pride, love. A long, loud moan left him. He gasped, eyes becoming wide. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stop it, and he didn't want to. Ludwig's toes pointed, his head tossed back and eyes shut, back arched, his ass greedily clenching around Feliciano's cock.

_"Ahhh! Feliciano!" _ he gave one last cry as he released, his seed bursting onto his stomach, some splattering onto his chest. He gasped, his whole body shaking violently.

Feliciano clenched his eyes shut yet again, feeling pressure rising on his member, climbing up towards it's head. For a while he continued thrusting hard inside Germany, feeling the intensity of Ludwig's walls clenching around his dick.

Finally he also threw his head back, crying out Germany's name, feeling everything explode inside him like his seed as he released himself completely inside Ludwig. He kept thrusting inside Germany for a little while, riding out his orgasm, until he slowed down till he stopped completely, slumping on top of his lover while breathing hard and erratically.

Ludwig panted heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He weakly held onto Feliciano, shuddering at the sensation of his lover's warm seed inside him.

"Feliciano..." he moaned in a soft, weak voice, resting his head against the Italian's. "Th-That vas vunderbar... nnn..." he purred.

Feliciano sighed contently and pulled himself out of Ludwig, still resting himself on him. His head was swimming in the afterglow, but he was still worried about this. Did he do a right thing after all? "Nnh... D-Doitsu?" he asked looking up at the German, the worried look again on his face. "Do you like me?"

Ludwig blinked in surprise, now mustering all the strength he had left to hold Feliciano closer to him. "Ja, of course... didn't you hear me earlier? I said I... I said I love you... but it vas in the moment und I said it in my own language... I guess you didn't understand me..." he replied, now lovingly brushing back some wavey brown hair out of Feliciano's face.

Feliciano smiled and sighed yet again, this time with full relief. "I'm so happy... I've loved Ludwig and I've wanted to do this for so long... but I was always afraid of what you'd think of me after that", the Italian said, kissing his lips briefly and giggling.

Ludwig's cheeks began to feel hot again as they turned rosey pink. "A-Ah..." he was at a loss for words for a moment. "Vell... you know vhat I think? I think you're an amazing lover~" he purred, giving Feliciano a soft kiss. "Mnn... und I hope you'll do this to me more often, ja?"

The Italian looked kind of surprised for a moment, but then he chuckled, cuddling closer to the German, whispering lovingly to his ear: "Eheh... as you wish, _amore mio~"_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review the story if you feel like it! Critiques are always recommended for future fixing in writing.


	2. A restless Italian in the grocery store

After Ludwig and Feliciano, now lovers to each other, took another shower, ate their now kind of cold breakfast and got ready for shopping, they were ready to go to the grocery store.

They stepped inside Germany's car - or rather, the Italian kind of jumped inside it from joy. He was more happy than he ever thought he could be, since he was now officially with Ludwig. Feliciano has been always afraid of how the German would react when he confessed his love. The confession did happen in kind of unusual way this morning, but the brunette didn't mind, since now he got to know that Ludwig felt the same for him.

With that joyful thought in mind, Feliciano put on his safety belt, ready for the ride.

Ludwig blinked at how Feliciano was bouncing around, though the German was in a much better mood himself. He almost seemed to glow. The German buckled himself in and glanced over at his lover, giving him a soft, gentle smile and started up the car. Once he had parked at the grocery store, he gave a sigh. "Feliciano..." he spoke, turning his head. "Vhen ve get home..." he trailed off, then shook his head. "Never mind, let's go."

Feliciano felt his heart beat faster when he saw Germany smiling. He looked so cute and handsome with that kind of smile! The Italian wanted to make him smile more often. It was probably an easy task considering these times, he thought.

Feliciano looked pretty surprised and confused when Ludwig was about to say something, but stopped there. "Ve? What, Doitsu? When we get home...?" Feliciano asked curiously, not seeming to even think about stepping out of the car before he got the answer he wanted.

Whatever that answer was.

Ludwig gave a short huff in frustration. "I... I said never mind. Come on, Feliciano..." he urged, opening his door. "...please? I'll tell you later..."

"Ve, but Doitsuuu", Feliciano kept going a little pout on his face, "I want to knooow~! You were going to say something! What was it, what was it?" The naive Italian was whining like a little child who wanted to know when was Santa Claus going to come, unaware of the fact that the Santa was actually his own father in disguise.

Feliciano wasn't giving up easily when he wanted to know something, not even if it was his lover he was talking to.

Ludwig suddenly stopped in his tracks, his arms by his sides and his fists clenched. He turned on his heel to face Feliciano, but instead of being angry, his expression was like it was before; cheeks flushed, eyes submissive and wanting. "V...Vhen ve get home..." he began, now leaning in. "...I vant you to fuck me... hard. Deep..." he whispered in a soft, breathy voice.

The Italian looked kind of surprised at the answer, but then he grinned that as devilishly as he did earlier in the morning in the kitchen. "Hehe... if you want to, Doitsu~", he chuckled, satisfied with the answer, opening his seat belt and stepping out of the car, a wide grin on his face, surely getting the passerbyers stares.

Ludwig turned his head away, flustered, now walking beside Feliciano into the store and grabbed a cart, gripping onto the handle tightly. "D... Don't you vant to, Feliciano?" He asked quietly as he reached for some potatoes.

Feliciano skipped happily beside Ludwig, looking at the shelfs and their supplies. When Ludwig asked his question, he looked at him happily. "Ve, of course I want to~! But if Doitsu doesn't want to, I won't do it! Even thought it feels good when Doitsu tightens around me so much..." he started, unaware of the old geezer that almost got a heart attack at Feliciano's words and looked at them dumbfounded.

"A-Ah..." Ludwig shuddered and closed his eyes briefly, remembering clearly what it felt like to have Feliciano inside him. He shook his head, spotting the old man and gasped. He turned his attention back to Feliciano, stomping his foot onto the ground, his face becoming red. "N-Not so loud, Feli!" he urged in a hushed voice.

Feliciano almost jumped at Ludwig's stomping. "W-waah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But it was true what I said! It just feels so good when you're moaning when I'm thrusting inside youu~~" he still continued, not seeming to get Ludwig's point of common knowledge in today's society.

The old man growled angrily and scowled at the two lovebirds while passing them by really fast so he could get them both out of his sight and hearing.

"F-F-Feliciano, please!" he begged, now trying to hide his red face behind his hands, ignoring the scowling old man that walked by. "L-Let's just get the groceries und continue this conversation at home!" he huffed, grabbing the cart and almost ran over Feliciano's foot as he stormed down the aisle.

He reached for the wursts, putting them away in the cart. Though he stopped at one, staring at it for a long moment, gripping it gently and shuddered, reliving what happened earlier. "A-Ahh..."

Feliciano just shrugged the earlier conversation off for now and continued hopping on his side, looking at the foods and other stuff on the cart. Then he saw Germany holding a wurst, and, as a perverted little Italian he is, he immediately got worried and stared grimly at the sausage. "...Doitsu, is that wurst bigger than my dick?" he asked, and all the other people turned to watch the blonde and the brunette with eyes as wide as soccer balls.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he spun around, throwing the wurst into the cart. "F-Feliciano, this is NOT the conversation to have here... ah", he noticed people looking at him and grabbed Feliciano by his tie, shoving the cart along with the other hand as he tugged his lover along. "...und if you must know, nein, your dick is bigger!" he replied quietly.

"Wah!" Feliciano yelped as he got pulled by his tie. He was still relieved of Ludwig's words, sighing happily. "I'm so happy~! I thought that you would put that wurst inside your ass at home or something!" he said smiling carefreely, people again staring at them very shocked.

Ludwig whimpered and covered his eyes. "Feliciano, please!" he begged, running his hands through his hair. "Be quiet if you're going to say those things!" he huffed, grabbing other things to throw into the cart, like vitamins and such, glancing over at the lubes, but he still had a bottle of it at home, and Feliciano was misbehaving, so he walked past that part of the aisle.

"...ve, but Doitsu", Feliciano started. "how can I be quiet and talk at the same time? It isn't possible, you know!" The Italian giggled, poking at the flustered German's cheek. "You're so silly sometimes, _amore mio~!" _

Feliciano walked to the court and stared at something for a while, then ran back to Ludwig. "Doitsuuu~!" he shouted, picking up the wurst Ludwig was staring at earlier. "How long this wurst is, ve?" the Italian asked an innocent smile on his face.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, sighing heavily to himself. He was headed for the check-out line when Feliciano came up with that wurst. He glanced at the wurst and narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a ruler vith me, Feliciano... vhy do you vant to know? I already told you that you vere... bigger..."

Feliciano jumped in his place a little bit restlessly. "Yes yes, but how big do you think it is, I have to knoooow~!" he kept jumping like a super ball while almost shoving the wurst into Germany's face, waiting for the answer.

"A-Ah..." he glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "This vurst is about... eighteen to twenty centimeters? You're bigger than the vurst", he whispered. "Is that all? I'm ready to check out, Feliciano."

Feliciano stared at the wurst for a second, threw it back to the cart and ran to the check-out. "EXCUSE ME, LADY~!" he shouted to the lady that sat on the other side of the court, who looked at him interrogatively. "Can you give me some of those condoms that are over 20 cm long, please~?" he asked politely. The lady raised an eyebrow at this but nodded and gave one pack of all the sizes to the Italian. "Thank you, miss~! I will give some of these back soon~!" Feliciano said cheerfully and ran back to the Ludwig.

"Hey Doitsu, which is the right size for my dick~?" he asked from the blonde, showing every pack of the condoms for him with a wide smile on his face. One child on the line asked: "Mom, what's a-?" _"NOTHING", _the mother cut his child off.

_"FELICIANO!" _Ludwig yelled, his entire face as bright red as a ripe tomato. "You didn't use them before, vhy the hell do you vant them? Put. Them. Back. _NOW!" _he ordered, shaking from frustration and embarrassment. He whimpered to himself and tried to pay for everything as quickly as he could so he could get out of public so Feliciano wouldn't humiliate him even more. He looked at the mother of the child, eyebrows upturned. "I'm so sorry about him.." he whispered quietly, then held his head down.

Feliciano covered his head behind the packs of condoms in fear. "Waah!" he shouted, waiting for Ludwig to grip his head or something, but as he opened his another eye, he saw Ludwig already paying for the purchases. He looked around him and saw that people were staring at him. Feliciano just laughed nervously and skittered to the check-out, giving all condoms back to the lady, and just kept looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world, too scared and sad to look up at Ludwig, following him, finally not saying a word.

He walked with Feliciano to their car, putting everything in the trunk and slammed it shut, glancing up at his lover and sighed. "Come on, ve'll discuss this on the vay home." he said softly, now getting into the car and waited for Feliciano. He felt bad for yelling at his lover earlier, but he didn't know what else to do in that situation. He sighed, slumping in his seat.

Feliciano didn't say anything to Ludwig, just sighed his usual "ve", but in sadder tone, and stepped into the car, sitting in his own seat, looking away from Ludwig and putting his seat belt back on, staring at the towny landscapes from his window.

Ludwig began to drive home, glancing over at his lover sadly. "...Feliciano, please look at me", he asked softly, glancing back at the road. "I'm not mad at you... und I'm sorry I yelled at you... are you upset vith me? I can't stand it vhen you're like this..."

"Ve", Feliciano said looking briefly at Ludwig. "I was just so happy I finally got together with Doitsu... it has been my dream since forever..." he kept his very unusual depressed tone on as he talked, looking now straight forward at the road in front of him.

"F... Feliciano..." Ludwig muttered, now parking once they were home and stared into his own lap for a moment. He felt like it was his fault that Feliciano wasn't happy with him anymore and he felt terrible about it.

Ludwig forced himself to get out, now grabbing the groceries and shuffled inside, putting everything away quietly in the kitchen. He would pause briefly and wipe the back of his hand across his eyes and sniff, then get back to what he was doing.

When Feliciano stepped inside, he didn't even think about going to help Germany with the groceries. He just sat onto the sofa of the living room, staring again at the floor with a melancholic look in his eyes. Everything went so well this morning, and the Italian just wanted to make sure his lover liked everything he was doing! But seems like it wasn't a good idea, considering the reactions he got from Ludwig.

Feliciano just sighed and leaned more into the sofa, closing his eyes, thinking about the loving moment he and Ludwig had earlier in the morning.

Once Ludwig was done putting everything away, he stared at the floor, the spot where they had first made love. He tore his gaze away and hit his hand against the fridge before leaning against it and slid to the ground, holding his head in his hands, his palms quickly becoming damp. Does Feliciano hate me now? Ludwig wondered, which only brought more tears to his eyes. The German held onto himself tightly, hiding his face in his knees and clenched his teeth, a small whimper leaving him.

Feliciano was brought back to the ground from his fantasies when he heard a whimper from kitchen. He looked towards the door, wondering is this all over just when it started? After a while Feliciano stood up and walked to the door, reaching for the handle...

It was becoming more difficult for Ludwig to hold back, and a few sobs began to escape him. Was he always going to be so lonely? Barely anyone understood him, it seemed. Was Feliciano... regretting everything that had happened? Ludwig wished he could go back, handle things differently. He had never meant for this to happen, never wanted to make Feliciano so depressed. He knew Feliciano had good intentions.

Ludwig began to shake more, sniffing again. Feliciano still wasn't talking to him. Ludwig curled up more. It's my fault, he thought bitterly, wiping at his eyes again.

Feliciano stopped his movements when he heard Ludwig's sobbing. His eyebrows raised and became upturned. Now he felt bad for him, and all even the littlest bits of grudge he had for his lover flied fast out of the nearest window.

Feliciano grabbed the handle and opened the door, looking at the crying, depressed German on the floor. He never excepted Ludwig to be sad at these levels. After a while of shocking sadness, the Italian collected himself and walked towards Ludwig, crouching in front of him. "L-Ludwig...?" he asked carefully, trying to make an eye-contact with him.

Ludwig flinched, wiping at his eyes before slowly raising his head, staring up at his lover with his tearful blue eyes. "F-Feliciano..." he stammered. "I-I'm sorry, Feliciano... p-please don't hate me..." he whimpered in his shakey voice, lowering his head again and shut his eyes when he felt tears stinging them again, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears, even for a moment.

The sight of Ludwig almost in verge of tears and his words broke Feliciano's heart in many pieces. Ludwig was the one who yelled, nobody couldn't deny that. But the Italian still felt really regretful about what happened.

He immediately put both of his hands on the sides of Ludwig's head, and pulled him gently forward while he also brought his face towards the blonde's. Soon, their both lips came in contact with each other in an apologetic kiss.

Ludwig sniffed, closing his eyes as his face was pulled in close to Feliciano's. A few more tears ran down his cheeks, raising his hands and wrapped his arms around Feliciano, gripping the back of his shirt tightly, needy for his lover's comfort and warmth.

Feliciano deepened the tender kiss, also starting to wrap his arms around his sweetheart. He could never hurt him. He'd never want to hurt his own, dear, lovely Ludwig.

After a while he stopped the kiss and looked straight into the German's eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up into a gentle smile. "I can't hate you, Ludwig... I love you more than anything in the world", he said to him, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. "even more than pasta. Don't cry, _mio tedesco,_ please..."

Ludwig took a few shaky breaths, clinging tightly onto Feliciano, as if his lover would slip away from him. "E-Even more th-than pasta?" he repeated, soon followed by a quiet sniff. He tilted his head into the back of Feliciano's hand, closing his eyes and took another deep breath.

After collecting himself the best he could so he wouldn't cry anymore, he stared back up into the Italian's golden eyes. "I-I love you, Feliciano..." he stammered, sniffing again.

Feliciano's eyes brightened at Ludwig's confession he now fully understood. He pressed his body now fully against the German's to hug him and rested his head against his shoulder. "Ve, I'm so happy... I thought it was all lost already..." he sighed contently.

"N-Nein...I never vant to lose you, mein Feliciano..." He whispered, holding onto Feliciano and closed his eyes again. Soon Feliciano whispered quietly into Ludwig's ear: "Let's go to the bedroom, shall we~?"

"A-Ah..." His eyes fluttered open as his lover whispered in his ear, shuddering softly in Feliciano's arms. "J... _Ja..."_

Feliciano's smile widened a little as he helped his lover up and guided him to their bedroom where they've been sharing a bed every night.

Not too hard, Feliciano pushed Germany to the bed, climbing on top of him, starting to remove his tie. He licked his lips slowly. The sight of Ludwig under him made his mouth really dry.

"Ah!" Ludwig gasped as he fell down onto the bed, shutting his eyes from the impact, though it wasn't as hard as he had expected.

He opened his eyes to see his lover over him, his expression softening, his cheeks becoming rosy. He began to undo his own shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and exposing his chest to the Italian. Then then reached out, grabbing at Feliciano's crotch and gave it a squeeze.

Feliciano also let out a gasp as his clothed crotch was being squeezed. He looked at Ludwig with lustful eyes as he took off his shirt. The brunette stared at his lover's wonderful, manly and muscular chest for a while before he moved his mouth to the other nipple, starting to lick it with it's tongue while pinching the other with his fingertips.

"A-Ah!" the German flinched at the sensation when his lover began to stimulate his sensetive nipples. "O-Oh _Gott, _Feliciano, y-you're so _gut..." _he moaned, beginning to unbutton Feliciano's pants, reaching inside with one hand and pulled out his lover's member, gripping it firmly.

As Feliciano felt his dick being grabbed more tightly, he gently nibbled on the nipple he was stimulating with his mouth. "Nnh..." he moaned quietly and pulled on other nipple with his fingers, keeping his eyes shut and enjoying the sensations and the sounds Ludwig was making.

Ludwig began to pant, now shifting in his spot and tossed his head to the side. "Ah... ahhhh..." he continued to moan, arching his chest into Feliciano. He stroked his lover's cock as he began to tug at the rest of the Italian's clothes with the other hand.

When Feliciano felt his lover's tug on his clothes, he stood up breaking the physical contact with him. First he started to take off his shirt - slowly. He teased the German by little by little showing his skin by lifting the shirt up, staring Ludwig with half-lidded eyes full of want and lust.

"Mmnn..." Ludwig whined, watching his lover and shifted in his spot impatiently. "I-I can tease, too, Feliciano..." he huffed, now pushing his pants off and tossed them aside. The German spread his legs apart and slid a hand down himself, prodding himself with a finger. "A-Ah..."

Feliciano felt his already hardening cock twitch at the sight and he breathed shakily as he got impatient and broke his teasing by hastily taking off the shirt and starting to take off his pants too, intently watching the show the German was putting on.

"Ahha..." he breathed, pushing his middle finger in and tossed his head to the side, feeling his thighs quiver as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. His cheeks reddened as Feliciano watched him. He stared up, his bright blue eyes glazed over with lust. "F...Feliciano..." he moaned.

Feliciano felt a drool starting to drip outside of his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. He just stood there, watching his own German fingering himself right in front of him. His breathing started to become more unbalanced and erratic. "L-Ludwig..." Feliciano let out a little gasp, still staring at Ludwig with widening eyes.

The German tensed around his finger when he heard his name and he gasped, tossing his head into the pillow, breathing more heavily. "F-Feli~!" he moaned, adding another finger and gasped again, eyes wide as he forced his fingers in deep. He arched his back, legs trembling, toes pointed. "O-Oh Gott, I need more...!" he whimpered.

Feliciano answered silently to the beg by again climbing up on him and taking his fingers out with his own hand. "What do you want, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, even though it was clear for him what he wanted. He just wanted to hear Ludwig begging for it like a needy little 10 dollar slut.

"Haaah... ahh... F-Feliciano..." He shifted his hips, spreading his legs further apart for his lover. "I-I vant you to fuck me! Please! I vant you inside me, Feliciano!" he pleaded, reaching up for the Italian and whimpered in desperation. _"F-Fuck me!"_

Feliciano smiled in somewhat michievous way. "Eheh... already? It doesn't seem to take long to make you ready, Ludwig..." he laughed slyly.

He opened the drawer beside the bed and took out the lube. Again he smeared the lube over his erection, sighing at the friction. "Nnh... w-which position, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked breathlessly, looking at his lovers ocean-coloured eyes.

Ludwig purred and smiled in return, now rolling over onto his stomach, keeping his chest pressed to the bed and his ass in the air. "This one~" he replied, shaking his ass a little, looking over his shoulder. "Feli..." he whined.

Feliciano grinned at Ludwig. "Obviously, right? My dog-lover..." the Italian growled deeply while starting to position himself to the German's hole. Then he pushed himself in, closing his eyes. It was so hot and wet inside him, it was wonderful! He gripped hard on Germany's hips and bited on his lower lip, trying not to start thrusting hard into the heat.

The blonde blushed, keeping still as Feliciano pushed inside. "Ahh-!" he clawed at the bedsheets, feeling his insides immediately engulf Feliciano's thick member. Ludwig bucked back, shutting his eyes, barely able to control himself. "F-Feliciano!"

"A-ah... L-L-Ludwig... d... does it hu-hurt...?" the Italian said, biting off a moan, trying really hard to keep his hips still so he wouldn't hurt his lover, despite him bucking back to him. He leaned over to Ludwig so his stomach was in contact with Ludwig's back. "Nnh... you're so tight..." Feliciano whispered in the German's ear and started to lick it sensually.

Ludwig tilted his head back to give Feliciano more room and closed his eyes. _"N-Nein, _it doesn't hurt. I-I feels so gut!" he moaned in reply, digging his nails into the bedsheets, another hot breath escaping him. "Ahh... hah... I love it vhen you're inside me~" he moaned.

As he got an answer he wanted, Feliciano started to thrust inside his lover, already picking up a hard, fast pace. "Nh... y-you wanted me to fuck you hard and deep, right...?" he moaned, never stopping his hard thrusts. "Ahh... how does it feel, L-Ludwig?" Feli asked, out of breath, while still giving him an ear-bath with his tongue.

"H-Hah~!" he cried out, gripping onto the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles were white. He kept bucking back, his thighs quivering, precum leaking down his cock. "O-Oh _mein Gott~! _A-Ahhhhaa! _T-Tiefer! Tiefer!" _he pleaded through his cries, strands of blonde hair falling into his face as Feliciano thrusted. His stomach tensed and he moaned at the sensation. _"I-Ich liebe dich~!"_

Obeying, Feliciano started to thrust deeper and faster into his lovers tightness, enjoying the feeling of his walls contracting around his cock.

His grip on Ludwig's hips tightened and he almost sinked his nails into his skin as his cock started to pulse more, and he also felt precum leak out of his member. "A-ah! Ludwig! Hnnaah...! You're so amazing!" Feliciano kept making more and more loud sounds as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Ludwig.

Ludwig whimpered, shutting his eyes as a few tears ran down his flushed cheeks. He looked over his shoulder, his lips parted, his eyes dazed and full of lust. "Aha! _J-Jaaaa~!" _he moaned, moving his hips, having spasms of tensing up every part of him. "O-Oh Gott, n-not yet...!" he whined, beginning to shake. "F-Feliciano, I-I'm going to...!"

Feliciano's thrusts just hardened at Ludwig's cries, and he reached over to pump his shaft in time of his thrusts. "Hnnh... c-come for me, Ludwig... come!" Feliciano almost ordered while closing his eyes, feeling himself stuttering at the edge too. Just a little bit more, and he could release into Ludwig's sweet, tight hole!

Ludwig shivered at the demand and melted submissively, bucking his ass back into Feliciano's cock, then forward into his hand. He couldn't take much more, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and he was shaking violently.

He arched his back high, beads of sweat dripping off his body as his hot insides clamped around the Italian's girth. _"F-Feliciano~!" _he screamed, coming into Feliciano's hand, clawing at the bed again. "H-Haaah~! Come inside m-me! I vant your come~!" he moaned, bucking back with more vigor, despite his exhaustion.

When Ludwig tightened almost painfully around Feliciano's cock, it made him see stars, and his eyes widened and he gasped. "A-ah! _L-Ludwig!"_ he finally shouted in pure pleasure as he released himself inside Ludwig, his walls milking him almost dry.

After a few more lazy thrusts, Feliciano went limp and he breathed shakily, his now more soft cock still inside his lover. "Nnh... Ludwig..."

"Aha! Ahh~!" the blonde moaned as he felt Feliciano's warm seed fill his ass nearly over the brim. He panted heavily, looking over his shoulder and gazing up at his Italian lovingly. "F... Fe... Feli..." he managed through his ragged breaths. "Nnn... I-I love you..." he moaned.

Feliciano opened his eyes a little and stared Ludwig's beautiful eyes that he almost got lost into, and then he smiled tenderly, pulling himself out and slumping beside him. He reached out to him with his shaking hand to gently stroke Ludwig's golden locks. "I love you too, my love... will we be together forever?" he asked, almost tired and ready to have his siesta with only his true love by his side.

Ludwig mustered all the strength he had left to scoot closer to Feliciano so he could nuzzle into his lover. "Mmnn... J-Ja... of course ve vill, m-_mein liebe..." _he whispered weakly, smiling sweetly at the Italian and reached a hand up, resting it on Feliciano's cheek. "Feliciano... you're so gut..." he whispered, closing his eyes and falling in the pit of sweet dreams with his lover.


	3. The brother and the box

I apologize for the über-long wait, but as you probably realized, the school has started (a long time ago, of course), so that's why we haven't got that much time to talk with each other to continue our RP-fic. Not only that, but Arielle lives in America and I live in Finland, thus we are in different time zones, and that's also pretty challenging.

But nevertheless, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

The first thing Ludwig heard was the alarm clock going off in the morning. He turned, slamming a hand down to shut off the noise. He needed more time to rest from how Feliciano had taken him last night. Ludwig gripped onto the edge of the bed, shutting his eyes and arched his back, stretching. "N-Nn... ah..." he slumped back into the bed weakly, shifting his hips.

Feliciano kept sleeping a smile on his face. He occasionally breathed out "ve" and moved a little in his sleep. The Italian was really content and happy. The small fight from yesterday was fixed and he and Ludwig have had nice time together.

Really, really nice time.

Feliciano did hear the German's noises and feel the mattress move a little under him when Ludwig moved - one can wonder why didn't he hear the noisy alarm clock going off. Feliciano slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the blonde. "Ah, Doitsu, are you awake?" Feliciano asked, whispering, just in case he was still sleeping.

Ludwig rolled onto his side so he was facing his lover. "J-Ja... I'm avake..." he whispered in a breathy voice, his eyes half-open. "How... how did you sleep, mein liebe? I didn't vake you, did I?"

Feliciano smiled more brightly, still looking at Ludwig, also rolling onto his side. "Ve, well, I just heard you and felt you move, but it doesn't matter, I slept well", the Italian spoke softly and started to gently stroke his love's cheek with his hand, looking into those beautiful blue marbles in Ludwig's eyes.

"Ah, gut..." he whispered, nuzzling into the Italian's hand as his cheek was caressed. "Nnn... Feliciano..." he purred, gazing back into his lover's handsome golden eyes in return. He tilted his head, closing his eyes again. It always felt so good when Feliciano touched him. "Nnn..."

The Italian felt a little shiver run through his body when he was listening Ludwig making those rather sexual noises. He wondered if the German did that on purpose, or if it was just his own pervy way of thinking. Either way, he found Ludwig strangely attractive and intriguing right now.

Slowly, Feliciano moved his hand to Ludwig's neck, moving his fingers gracefully over his skin, watching his reactions.

Ludwig tensed and shivered, watching Feliciano with that certain flustered expression. He couldn't resist melting into the bed, gripping the bedsheets softly. _"Mein liebe..." _he purred.

Feliciano looked Ludwig now almost breathlessly. He didn't need to wonder long why he loved his own German so much. Usually he openly showed his strict and rough personality for others, especially in military activities. But when he was just with Feliciano, he was like this. Submissive, wanting, needing. Nobody probably knew about this side of the German but him.

And Feliciano was happy about that.

He kept moving his hand lower, now carefully gracing his fingers up and down Ludwig's chest, unable to take his eyes off of him.

"Ah..." Ludwig breathed out, glancing down at Feliciano's hand and arched his back, pressing his chest into the Italian's fingers. "M... Mehr..." he panted softly. _"Mehr..." _he repeated in that needy whine.

Feliciano swallowed hard and moved his hand to Ludwig's other nipple, starting to tweak it with his fingers, feeling his member already harden from looking at Ludwig's needy expression and hearing his wanting whimpers.

The blonde flinched as Feliciano played with his sensitive nipple. "A-Ah!" he gasped, yanking hard on the bedsheets. _"O-Oh Gott..._ Feliciano... t-touch me more..." he pleaded, shakily reaching out to his lover. It felt so good, but he felt like he was being teased. He loved it, but he didn't know how much more he could take. Ludwig wanted to at least be _closer_ to his lover. He wanted to feel their hot bodies pressed close together.

Feliciano pulled the German as close to him as possible, kissing him almost furiously. He felt their dicks touch each other, and he moaned deeply into the kiss at the friction, and his own member twitched. He moved his other hand from the German's nipple to his back, stroking it while kissing him.

"A-Mnn~! Nn..." Ludwig closed his eyes, arching his back and shifted his hips. He moaned against Feliciano's lips, rubbing himself up more against his lover. The German shivered softly and wrapped a leg around Feliciano. Ludwig flinched each time their hardening cocks brushed against each other, and began to become moist.

Feliciano felt himself being happily trapped by his lover's leg. He giggled a little into the kiss and then he pushed his tongue greedily inside Ludwig's mouth. He began to move his hips upwards for more of the friction.

Ludwig eagerly welcomed Feliciano's tongue, his own hot and wet tongue softly rubbing against his lover's. The blonde tensed again, gripping at the back of Feliciano's hair. "M-Mmn!" he pressed his hips closer to the Italian's, moaning more when he felt his lover's hot shaft against his.

The Italian's legs started to tremble softly as Ludwig kept rubbing himself up on him. He lowered his hands from the blonde's back to his waist, still French kissing him.

After a while Feliciano started to slowly roll his hips to get still more of that pleasurable feeling on his cock and moaned a little against Ludwig's mouth. His mind was hazy from lust and want and he couldn't think about anything else than his lover right now.

Ludwig could barely take it anymore, flinching at every movement of Feliciano's cock sliding against his own, and how his lover touched and kissed him.

He pulled his lips away from Feliciano's with a gasp, then rolled over so that he was straddling his lover's hips. He now shifted so that he teased the Italian's cock with his ass. "F... Feli..." he moaned in that breathy voice of his.

Feliciano felt his control loosen up a little when he was rolled up onto his back, and he was just left hopelessly watching Ludwig on him, blushing and biting his lower lip when he felt the blonde's ass rubbing on his cock. "Nnh... L-Ludwig..." he whispered, trying to keep himself composured enough so he wouldn't just pin the German down and fuck him.

"Feli..." the said German whined, leaning back a little and spread his legs further apart as he gazed at Feliciano's shaft hungrily. Ludwig firmly pressed his entrance against the swollen head of his lover's cock, but stopped. "Tell me... vhat... you vant~" he purred, testing the Italian's limits.

Feliciano shivered at Ludwig's teasing, and he started to breathe heavily. "L-Ludwig... please..." the Italian begged. "Hnng... I want you to... unh..." he was mildly distracted by the upcoming pleasure. "Ah... j-just... p-put it in...!" Feliciano grabbed the sheets hard, trying to deny his hips movements upwards.

"Mnn... vas that an order, mein liebe~?" he asked, rotating his hips so that his tight, warm entrance continued to teasingly rub against the tip. "Make me..." he challenged, lowering himself down ever so slightly onto Feliciano's member.

The Italian felt his control slowly slip out of him and he grabbed his lovers hips. "I-I can't take it anymore! L-Ludwig... please! I want you to ride on me- ah!" he got cut off again by Ludwig's teasing ministrations. Feliciano didn't care about preparation. He also didn't care if it would hurt Ludwig right now. He just wanted Ludwig's tightness around him so bad he couldn't stand it.

"Nnhn..." Ludwig gasped softly when Feliciano grabbed his hips, involuntarily arching his back. He tilted his head away a little, his eyes never leaving Feliciano's while he began to shift his hips again, allowing his lover to enter him only slightly. The blonde shuddered, then with a small mischevous smirk, began to pull his ass away.

Feliciano moaned in a low voice when he felt the tip of his dick inside Ludwig's hotness. It felt so good, so _amazing._ Clenching his eyes shut he waited for him being entirely inside his lover, but instead, he felt all that pleasure go away when the German rose more up on him.

Moaning hopelessly, Feliciano gripped harder on Ludwig's hips, and suddenly he pushed Ludwig down on him hard so he was balls-deep in him. Feliciano gasped at the sensation. _"M-merde..." _he cursed, keeping himself still.

Ludwig realized what was going to happen when Feliciano gripped his hips roughly, eyes becoming wide. "A-Ahha!" he cried out, tossing his head back when he felt tears of pain and pleasure spring to his eyes. His ass clenched tightly around Feliciano in surprise, causing Ludwig to utter a small whimper. The blonde trembled from the sudden penetration, now obediently moving his hips, closing his tear-rimmed eyes. "Ah! Ahh...!"

Feliciano had had sex with Ludwig a few times before. But this was so... intense! He hadn't prepared Ludwig in any way, so now he was more tight than ever.

As Feliciano felt Ludwig move, he concentrated on the feeling of his walls rubbing on his dick while moaning and moving his hips a little bit with Ludwig. After a while he found a good, steady rhythm for both of them.

Ludwig opened his eyes, a tear falling onto his thigh when he did. He tried to keep steady, but he knew he desired to be mercilessly impaled onto that cock. Resting his hands on Feliciano's chest, Ludwig arched his back and began to ride on his lover harder, bouncing onto his lap. "Ahh...! F-Feliciano!" he whimpered, his stomach tensing every time Feliciano was inside him the deepest he could possibly be.

Feliciano opened his eyes, watching his lover. He shuddered at the sight of his German's teary eyes and his beautifully red, blushing cheeks. He loved the way Ludwig moved on him and the erotic sounds he left from his mouth.

Feliciano moved his hands and gripped Ludwig's asscheeks firmly and started to move his hips up and down on his cock while also thrusting up so he could be deeper in his lover, also fastening the pace. "Ahhn... Ludwig... so tight... so amazing... _t-ti amo!"_

"Ahh!" Ludwig tightened even more when he felt Feliciano's hands squeezing his cheeks, watching Feliciano with helpless expression. He cried out, gasping for breath and stared down, watching Feliciano repeatedly buck up into him. A bead of Ludwig's come rolled down his own shaft and the German flinched. "O-Oh Gott! F-Feli~!" he cried, trembling violently. "I-I can't, I can't!"

Feliciano snickered at Ludwig. "Hehe... you can't... h-hold it any longer... ahh... right?" he smirked at Ludwig while fucking him hard and deep, grasping his cheeks while doing so. He had to admit that he also was near his limit already. Seeing Ludwig desperate and his tight walls almost crushing his member was too much, but Feliciano's very small amount of willpower made him endure his precocious coming.

Ludwig's cheeks heated up more when he heard his lover snicker at him. "F-Feliciano!" he cried, his heart pounding faster in his chest the closer he became. Suddenly Ludwig tensed, every muscle in his body tightening. Bright blue eyes became shut, blonde strands of hair clinged to his dampened cheeks. Ludwig tossed his head back.

_"Ahhha! Feliciano!" _he screamed, clawing weakly at the Italian's chest as waves of pleasure rolled over him, shaking as he came onto his own chest.

Feliciano gasped at the almost painful tightness around his member, arching his back, sharing the ecstacy with Ludwig. _"Aahhh! L-Ludwig!" _he shouted in a volume that would've surely waken up the neighbours behind the wall if there would've been any.

Feliciano came inside the blonde, filling him up with his seed. After his orgasm he slumped his head on his pillow and rested himself completely. "Nnh... D-Doitsu..." Feliciano whispered lovingly.

"A-Ahh...!" Ludwig moaned sweetly at the sensation of Feliciano's warm seed filling his needy ass. He panted, eyes half-lidded. He felt so weak after taking it so roughly, also slumping onto the bed next to Feliciano. "F... Feli..." he panted, closing his eyes momentarily while he caught his breath. "H... Hold me..."

Feliciano stared at Ludwig's eyes for what seemed like eternity, but then soon he flinched at Ludwig's plea, and he smiled the sweet, gentle smile which he almost always had on, second to the energetic and happy grin he wore often. "Hnnh... Doitsuu~" Feliciano cooed and moved closer to his lover, making sure that he was in good position, laying on his side while putting his arms around his own, dear love.

Feliciano giggled a bit, nuzzling his lover's head while sniffing his hair a little. "Your hair smells so good", the Italian sighed happily, stroking Ludwig's back gently.

"Mnn..." Ludwig purred, slipping his arms delicately around Feliciano's neck and nuzzled into the side of Feliciano's head as well. He gave a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes again. He smiled weakly at Feliciano's comment. "Mnn... does it smell like sex?" he wondered with a quiet chuckle.

Feliciano sniggered at Ludwig. "That's what I just said..." he grinned a bit while massaging his back gently with his surprisingly talented fingers. "Mmh... I love you so much~" Feliciano whispered into his lovers hair, thus his sentence being completely muffled, resulting it being utterly nonsense that would be difficult for anyone to understand.

The blonde had closed his eyes, breathing softly into Feliciano's ear. "Mnn... vhat did you say?" he asked softly, pulling his head away a little so he could see Feliciano's face and hopefully understand him better.

"I love you... so much..." the Italian whispered in a gentle tone while smiling as so. He stroked Ludwig's hair messing it up a little bit. Feliciano sighed with content and gave a peck to his lover's forehead.

"Hhn... und I love you, Feliciano..." he replied in a breathy voice, leaning into his lover's touch. "...k... kiss me... Feliciano..." he demanded quietly, his cheeks flushing, his eyes never leaving Feliciano's.

Feliciano's smile grew as the gentle and almost pleading words from the German reached the brunette's ears. He complimented silently by leaning forward onto Ludwig, brushing his own, already swollen lips against his.

Feliciano lowered his hands from Ludwig's hair to his neck, stroking it with his fingertips while keeping the kiss as tender as possible. He deepened the kiss little by little, licking Ludwig's lips, begging for entrace.

As he was just about to pull Ludwig closer to him, he heard ringing. It sounded like a bell... and then it hit the dumb Italian - the doorbell was ringing, meaning somebody was at the door! Oh, Feli, how smart from you!

Feliciano pulled away from the German, looking at him kind of confused, like he would be waiting for his orders.

"Mmnn..." Ludwig opened his eyes, slowly pulling his lips away and huffed in frustration. Someone was here at a time like this? "Nnh..." the German felt too drained to walk. He sighed. "Go und answer it, then..." he muttered, turning his head into the pillow.

Feliciano jumped off his bed - naked as always. "Okay, captain~!" he exclaimed and ran down the stairs - still naked, not waiting for Ludwig's remarks on his lack of clothing. He ran to the front door, and opened it - naked, as always.

"Feli-!" Ludwig sat up, reaching out to try and stop his lover, but it was too late. Feliciano, balls naked, was already at the door. Ludwig sighed, rolling his eyes and collapsed back into the bed.

The Italian's expression was first questioning at the guest, but then it lightened up, as he saw who stood behind the door. _"Fratellooo~" _Feliciano chirped happily.

As happy as Feliciano was to see his brother, Romano had quite the opposite expression. Brows furrowed, frowning hard and arms crossed. He pushed past Feliciano and entered the house without invite, glancing around before his eyes fell on his brother again.

"So", he began. "I've heard that you and that potato-eating bastard are together. What the hell are you thinking, Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked kind of confused at his brother, but then he smiled cheerfully as usual, spreading his arms wide, really carefree about his nudeness. "That's true, nii-chan~!" he started to dance happily on his spot. "Veee, I fucked him on the kitchen floor, and then we realized how much we love each other!"

Romano flinched, staring at Feliciano with wide eyes. He was used to his brother being naked, but now he knew that most likely...

He stared at Feliciano in horror, then his eyes filled with rage and disgust. _"WHAT? _YOU DID _WHAT?"_ he yelled, reaching over and grabbed Feliciano by his shoulders, beginning to shake him so much that their foreheads hit against each other. "You know I don't approve that bastard! And you _fucked_ him? Feliciano!" he began to rant, but stopped when he saw Ludwig coming downstairs. Dressed, unlike Feliciano.

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Ludwig as if accusing him of a crime. "This is all your fault!" Ludwig sighed. Things were going so wonderfully and now he had to put up with Romano's bitching. "It's not your place to tell your bruder vhat to do und who to love", he muttered. Romano grinned, now starting to push past Feliciano and storm over to Ludwig. "What was that, bastard?"

_"WAAAH! _IYAAAH! I'm sorry, nii-chan! I'm sor- wah!" Feliciano yelped as he first got shaked and then pushed away by his brother. His head felt a little dizzy, and he started to rub his head with confused pout on his face. He didn't know what was going on even when he looked at Romano and Ludwig.

"I thought it was bad enough that you two were friends but now you're lovers? I won't have it! You hear me, you bastard?" Romano got in front of Ludwig's face and pushed him a bit.

Ludwig stood his ground, though his hands curled into fists and he glared down at Romano. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't take much more of this with how Romano was provoking him. "Oh what? Did I upset you? Huh? What're you gonna do it about it?" Romano yelled, throwing his hands up into the air as if challenging Ludwig.

Feliciano started to panic. "Waah! Please stop this! Don't fight, Doitsu, fratelloo~~!" he begged, but with useless results. He got no answer from neither of the two, who just kept glaring at each other - the tension around was so hard, Feliciano could see shocks of electricity between the duo's eyes. Feliciano shivered, weeping something not quite loud.

Ludwig had snapped, he stepped forward, and Romano stumbled back. "Who do you think you are barging into my house?" he barked, continuing to walk forward and making Romano walk backwards. "You are in _MY_ house! Show some respect!" he yelled, herding Romano back towards the door. "I've had it vith you! I've been putting up vith you for Feliciano's sake but no more!"

He turned away, starting to storm off. "Vhen I get back", he began, glaring back at Romano. "you better be gone." He hissed, then stormed upstairs, leaving Romano standing in front of the door, surprised and a little scared.

Feliciano let out a shriek. With fast speed, he covered his eyes with his hands, waiting for Ludwig to do something violent to his dear brother, like punch him in the face. He didn't want to see it! He didn't...

But after a while, when he didn't hear any sound of pain from Romano, he peeked at the situation between his fingers, finally removing his hands when noticing the German walking upstairs.

He started to panic yet again, and he turned to Romano. "F-fratello, please leave! I don't want Doitsu to hurt you! Please!" he whined desperately, trying to get his shocked brother out of the house - preferably out of the whole country of Germany - so he could be safe.

Romano turned his attention to his brother. He looked a little hurt. "Oh... I see how it is", he grit his teeth, turning to leave the house, slamming the door on his way out.

While Romano left, Ludwig was upstairs, furiously cleaning. He stripped the sheets on the bed, storming back downstairs and past Feliciano, angrily throwing them into the washer, then started to walk past Feliciano again. He was clearly upset with the situation, and he didn't know what to do with himself he was so worked up.

Feliciano flinched at the door slamming shut and then just stood there, staring at the door. He started to feel guilty about the situation. "Ve... is this my fault...?" he sighed quietly to himself, staring at the ground, not even noticing Ludwig walking past him even a few times. Feli let out a little, but still more noticeable sob.

On his way back upstairs he heard his lover utter a sob. He stopped, looking over his shoulder, his expression softening. "...Feliciano..." he whispered, walking over to the Italian. He wanted to hold him, but he wasn't sure if his lover was upset with him. "...E... Es tut mir leid, _Mein Lieber..."_ he muttered.

Feliciano fixed his gaze up at the blonde, eyes glistened with tears, making his eyes glow more. He sobbed again, and then almost jumped into his lover's arms, crying against his chest and making Ludwig's clothes a little wet. "W-waah! L-Ludwig...!" Feliciano sniffed and wailed as uncontrollably as always.

Ludwig gasped, a little stunned and startled at first. Then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's neck. "I... I'm so sorry, _Liebling..." _he whispered softly, kissing the side of Feliciano's head. He hoped to comfort the Italian, but Feliciano's bewailing didn't give him much hope.

"V-ve..." another sniffle. "I-I-", a sob. "I love you, Ludwig..." Feliciano tried to suppress his pathetic noises of desperation, clutching onto the German's clothing. He was shaking, still having his own weeping moment.

Ludwig blinked. "...I love you too, Feliciano..." he whispered softly, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "Liebling..." Ludwig cooed, started to shower the Italian's face with tender kisses. "No more crying... bitte?"

Feliciano felt himself melt under Ludwig's gentle kisses and looked up at him, smiling while last tears dropped down on the floor. "O-okay~" he said now more on his usual, cheerful tone, while stroking Ludwig's sides.

"Gut... that's much better..." he mumbled. Ludwig pressed a little closer to Feliciano, his back instinctively arching at Feliciano's touch. "Liebling..." he purred, brushing his nose against Feliciano's.

Feliciano giggled a bit at Ludwig. "Ve... Doitsu... you like to say that word a lot, don't you?" the Italian pecked Ludwig's nose briefly while staring at his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mnn..." Ludwig blushed, unable to hold Feliciano's gaze and averted his eyes, feeling a little embarassed. "H-Hmph", he turned his head away more the warmer his cheeks felt. "D-Don't tease me, Feliciano..." he muttered.

"Oh?" Feliciano said and then moved his hands onto Ludwig's ass, squeezing his cheeks. "But you're mine now, aren't you? I can tease you all I want~" the Italian's voice started to turn husky and low while still staring at Ludwig.

"Ah..." Ludwig shuddered, glancing back at the hands that firmly squeezed his ass. He finally met Feliciano's gaze again, his breathing gradually becoming less steady. "Feliciano..."

Feliciano pushed Ludwig unusually strongly against the wall and started to kiss him at almost furious place, his hands wandering all over his clothed body, eyes closed and relish the noises he made.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "Aha!" he gasped as he was forced against the wall. He shut his eyes when their lips met, muffled moans and desperate whimpers leaving him. He shifted his body when he felt Feliciano's hands on him, gripping tuffs of his lover's dark, wavy hair.

Feliciano felt shiver go through his body. A shiver of self-satisfaction. He had control of the situation. He had control of Ludwig, the usually strong man. Nobody would know about this, but god, what kind of surprise everyone would had if they did. Some of them would be pissed - like his brother, but some of them would be proud of him, like grandpa-Rome and France-nii-chan...

Then that struck the little Italian. Suddenly, he recalled something. He pulled away from Ludwig, breathless, and staring at his expression for a while. "A-ah... L-Ludwig... I remembered something! Come to bedroom with me", he said quickly and started to guide Ludwig to their bedroom.

"Nnn..." Ludwig's body ached for Feliciano when his lover had pulled away. "Oh? Vhat is it, Feliciano?" he asked in a breathy voice, holding onto the Italian's hand and followed him up to the bedroom.

After Feliciano had arrived to the bedroom he crouched down and searched for something under the bed. Finally he pulled out and ordinary looking box. Feliciano sat down on the bed and smiled at Ludwig.

"Hey, Doitsu", he started as he put his other hand on the lid of the box. "France-nii-chan gave this box to me, but... I don't really quite get what these items here are." Feliciano opened the box - and there were bunch of naughty, dirty _sex toys._ Who could've expected anything else from Francis, anyway?

Ludwig watched Feliciano. "From Francis...?" he repeated, furrowing his brows. Francis was usually up to no good, and when Feliciano opened the box, his hunch was right. His face turned red. "You don't... know vhat these are?" he asked, his eyes scanning over the items. He spotted among the items a dildo, a gagball, leather wire that one could tie up a person with...

Ludwig averted his eyes from the box, folding his arms over his own chest. "I-I know you aren't _that_ innocent, Feliciano..."

Feliciano's expression turned confused and he cocked his head. "Huh? But... I don't really get these!" he grabs a dildo from the box and shoves it almost to Ludwig's face. "I mean, look at this! Why is it shaped so funny? Doitsuuuu~" Feliciano shaked the dildo in front of the blonde's face.

Ludwig leaned back a bit so the dildo wasn't so close to his face. "F-Feliciano! That's a d... a dildo!" he stammered, face red. "Don't you know vhat that is?" he asked, huffing in frustration.

Feliciano silenced himself for a while, then stared at the dildo, and then again looked at the German with puppy eyes, shaking his head.

"..." Ludwig sighed. "It's... shaped like a... like a penis, Feliciano. People use these to... to please themselves..." he tried to explain, feeling very embarassed at this point.

The Italian blinked, looked down at the dildo, then at Ludwig again. "How?" he asked like a little innocent child.

He took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. "I-I could... show you..." he offered, his voice soft and airy. He met Feliciano's eyes again, now starting to undress himself slowly in front of the other.

Feliciano's eyes widened a little when he saw the German taking his clothes off, dildo dropping onto the floor. He couldn't say anything. All he could do was just stare at almost naked Ludwig in front of him.

Once the said blonde was naked, he bent over in front of Feliciano, picking up the dildo and sat down onto the bed. He layed back, spreading his legs apart. "Feliciano..." he cooed. "Hand me the lube..."

Feliciano's gaze followed Ludwig very carefully, and he didn't even look where he put his hands when he started to reach out for the lube inside the drawer. He handed it to Ludwig, a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Danke..." Ludwig purred, taking the lube from Feliciano's hand. He dipped two fingers into the jar, getting a generous amount of lube onto them. He slid a hand under one leg, holding and gripping onto his own thigh, the other hand now coaxing his entrance in the lube. "A-Ah..." he moaned softly, beginning to push his fingers inside to prepare himself for that large dildo.

Once he had fingered himself enough, he reached for the dildo, pressing the thick tip against his moist ass, pushing it inside. "A-Ahha!"

The brunette gaped at his German yet again masturbating right in front of him. This time it just happened more abruptly. Feliciano didn't mind that at all, though - it's the very opposite. He stared at Ludwig while stroking his own thigh, feeling himself already harden inside his pants.

"Ahha..." Ludwig breathed out loudly when he pressed the dildo deeper into his ass. He flinched, moving the dildo in and out of him. The German met Feliciano's gaze, then glanced at Feliciano's crotch, how the fabric there looked taught and strained.

"Hnnn... _ah! _F... Feliciano..." he moaned, suddenly forcing the dildo deeper inside of him, causing him to cry out.

Feliciano blushed more deeply when he saw where Ludwig's glance went for a little while. Then he looked down at how Ludwig thrusted the penis-like object forcefully inside him.

Feliciano gulped a little, and he started to feel too hot and uncomfortable under his collar. He started to take his shirt off, eyes never leaving Ludwig.

Ludwig closed his eyes, tilting his head back into the bed while fucking himself with the dildo. It felt good, but it was nothing compared to how Feliciano fucked him. "F-Feliciano...!" he gasped, arching his back off the bed, becoming more and more flushed. _"Ahhhan! _I vant you inside me!" he cried, shoving the dildo in as deeply as he could, left in a panting mess afterwards. "F-Feli!"

Feliciano started to rush and fumble with his clothes, trying to take them off and oblige to Ludwig's wish as fast as possible. As he got all his fabric materials off him, he took the lube and started to put it on his dick, shivering at the cool contact. The Italian had to suppress the urge to just wank off to Ludwig when he watched him.

Ludwig pulled the dildo out of himself and tossed it carelessly to the side, panting heavily. He watched Feliciano, rolling onto his stomach and crawled over to where Feliciano was sitting. "Nnn..." he nuzzled the Italian's thigh, flicking his hot tongue against the base of his raging cock. "Feliciano~" he purred.

Feliciano gasped as he felt Ludwig's warm and wet muscle against his member. He immediately put his hand on his head, looking at Ludwig with arched eyebrows. "A-ah... L... Ludwigh... hnn~!" the Italian moaned at Ludwig's ministrations.

Ludwig stared up at Feliciano with his lust-filled eyes while he slowly licked up the thick, bottom vein of Feliciano's cock, then teased the sensetive underside of the tip. He kissed the swollen head, sucking on it softly and slowly pulled his lips away. He tilted his head, sucking along the sides of that thick cock. "Mnn..." he turned his head again, opening his mouth as if to take Feliciano's cock, but instead only brushed his bottom lip against it.

Feliciano let out a shaky breath as he stared down at Ludwig doing those wonderful, teasing things to his dick. He pulled on Ludwig's hair as to encourage him to keep going so he could feel more pleasure. The Italian had already forgot Ludwig's earlier plead to fuck him. Well, as if he would think anything else right now when the German was just about to give him a blowjob.

"N-Nnn... Feliciano... even if I suck your cock... you still have to fuck me..." he told, now finally wrapping his lips around Feliciano's cock, closing his eyes and began to suck, running his tongue along his lover's thick shaft. He moaned against it, starting to bob his head and take more into his hot, wet mouth. He slid his hands up Feliciano's thighs, cupping his balls and gave them a firm squeeze.

Feliciano was going to say something, but was cut off when he started to moan loudly as he felt Ludwig's hot inner mouth surrounding his cock. "A-aah!" he bit his bottom lip, trying to form an understandable scentence. "Ah... b-but... nnh... mh... h-how do I... hah... do that...?" Feliciano gasped as he gripped more firmly on the blonde's hair, beginning to thrust inside his mouth.

"M-Mmhmn~!" he opened his eyes a little that began to tear up when Feliciano thrusted. He whimpered softly, taking more of him into his mouth until he had to swallow Feliciano into his throat. He shut his eyes, a tear escaping them.

He sucked Feliciano harder, his lips pressed firmly to the base of his cock. He wanted to taste his lover now. He wanted Feliciano to violate his mouth and come all over his face.

The thought made him shudder, now bobbing his head faster.

Feliciano shutted his eyes tightly. He forgot almost about everything; even the fact that Ludwig didn't asnwer to his question - and how he would've even done that with his dick in his mouth.

Feliciano threw his head back, now moaning without any control over his voice. He couldn't take it, it was way too hot and good! The Italian thrusted into Ludwig's mouth as mercissely as he would inside his ass, starting to reach his limit.

"M-Mnn!" Ludwig's eyes widened and more tears came. He rested his hands on Feliciano's hips, whimpering as his mouth was fucked. He endured, swallowing again, moving his tongue along Feliciano's cock faster. He turned his teary eyes up to Feliciano's, tears escaping them and running down his flushed cheeks.

Feliciano looked now down at Ludwig, his breathing become erratic. He finally lost it when Ludwig swallowed, and Feliciano felt his blazing tight insides fully around his cock.

"Uh... huh... ahh... L-Ludwig..." he panted. "I-I can't... I'm... I'm gonna... _A-AHH!"_ Feliciano shouted in mere ecstasy and he released himself into Ludwig's mouth, doing a few more lazy thrusts in his mouth until releasing the hold of his hair and slumping onto his back on the bed.

Ludwig swallowed every last drop of Feliciano's seed. Slowly he pulled his mouth off of his lover's cock. He coughed at first, then gasped for air. "N-Nn..."

Once he had collected himself, he crawled into Feliciano's lap, arms crossed. "Feliciano", he began in a warning tone. "You still haven't fucked me, Liebling..." he reminded.

Feliciano catched Ludwig's look and blushed, sitting up on the bed. "A-ah... well... I..." he noticed the usual tone in Ludwig's voice. Demanding and dominant. "Uh..." he stuttered a bit and couldn't form complete words, putting his hands nervously on Ludwig's ass. Feliciano felt somehow anxious, and all the dominance he had over Ludwig were suddenly gone.

Since being demanding startled his lover, Ludwig decided to try a different approach and allowed himself to show more of his vulnerability.

Ludwig huffed in frustration, leaning back a little, resting his legs over Feliciano's shoulders. "Feliciano..." he whined softly, giving his lover a small pout. "Don't you vant to fuck me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck.

Feliciano blinked and the michievous smile started to grow on his face again. "Oh... but I thought you were going to pin me down and do it yourself... so..." the Italian grabbed Ludwig's hips firmly, starting to grind his again hardening erection against his ass. "Mmh... does Ludwig want to ride on me like this~?" Feliciano purred with a devilish grin.

"Ahha~!" Ludwig gave a grateful moan as Feliciano grinded against him and shuddered at his lover's tone. "J-Ja~ I vant you deep inside~" he purred, his cheeks flushed almost drunkly as he began pressing his ass down onto Feliciano's engorged member. "Ohh Gott~" he groaned. "F-Feliciano...!" he gasped in that needy, breathy voice.

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, looking deep into his eyes. "I don't need any lube anymore... you've already made my cock wet with your mouth..." he laughed a bit and prodded Ludwig's entrace with the head of his dick, sighing a bit.

Ludwig stared back, his own eyes heavy lidded. His breathing became uneven as Feliciano prodded him, giving a few soft moans.

"I'm going in now", Feliciano warned, pushing himself fast inside and at the same time pulled Ludwig down on him.

"Ahh..." Ludwig took a deep breath, then tossed his head to the side, shutting his eyes. "Oh Gott!" he cried, arching his back. "Haahn! J-Ja~!"

Feliciano bit on his bottom lip so hard that it almost started bleeding, but thankfully not quite so. He gave a few shaky moans until he started to thrust up whilst moving Ludwig's hips back down. "Hnn... ah... it's still so... wo-wonderfully tight..." Feliciano struggled to form a complete scentence while taking the pleasure.

Ludwig tensed, unable to control his ass from contracting around Feliciano's cock the more he moved inside him. "A-Ahh... hh... hah... F-Feliciano... hnnn... I-I love you...!" the blonde moaned, beginning to move his hips more for Feliciano. Strands of golden hair fell onto his flushed face as he tilted his head back, eyes closed as he gave into the pleasure that his lover always made him receive.

Feliciano stared at Ludwig eyes full of desire. He let out a small growl and pulled Ludwig's torso closer to his own, starting to stimulate his nipples with his mouth while still thrusting up into that irresistible heat. "Nnh... ah..."

Ludwig shuddered at Feliciano's growl, his hot, tight ass clenching further onto Feliciano's cock. "Hah!" Ludwig flinched as his nipples were teased by his lover's mouth, moving his body in motion with Feliciano's, pressing closer. "H-Hnn! Ah!" he felt his own cock begin to become moist, starting to tremble at the overwhelming bliss.

The brunette felt Ludwig's shaft against his stomach. He smirked and fastened his movements while also rubbing his stomach up on Ludwig's dick to make him go mad in ecstasy. Feliciano opened his eyes in half, looking up at the German, still teasing his other nipple with the twists of his tongue and the grazing of his teeth.

"A-Ahhh!" Ludwige tossed his head back, panting heavily. He could barely take all the stimulation. His legs were shaking and his stomach tensed. "F-Feliciano...!" he cried, bucking down onto the Italian's cock and arched his back, coming onto their stomachs.

"Nnh..." Feliciano shuddered when he felt the hot liquid of his lover on him when he came. Since now he was done pleasuring the German, he could conrecrate to come himself.

Not long after, he also came hard into the blonde with a cry of raw ecstacy.

After that, in the feelings of the afterglow, Feliciano just held Ludwig tightly, still shaking a bit. "Ahh... L-Ludwig..."

Ludwig gasped, moaning softly as he felt Feliciano fill him with his seed. He melted into his lover's arms, closing his eyes. "Nmm... Feli..." he mumbled, still trembling in the Italian's arms.

Suddenly, Feliciano fell forward, on top of Ludwig. "Haah... that was... so good, ve~" he sighed happily, smiling weakly at his lover with half-lidded eyes. He removed himself inside Ludwig and rolled on the bed to his side.

He gasped as Feliciano fell on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "A-Ah..." he whimpered softly as his lover pulled out of his ass, now holding his legs close. "F-Feliciano...v-vhy did Francis give you th-that box?..."

Feliciano's expression changed from satisfaction to confusion. "Oh, he said that it would spice up our bedroom-life", Feliciano said with a small smile on his face, and he chuckled. "France-nii-chan is really silly, you know! I mean, who would put, say, chili on their bed? Haha, that's so funny..." Feliciano started to giggle a little while putting a blanket over both of them.

"...vhat?" Ludwig arched a brow, watching his lover. "...Feliciano, I don't think you understand..." he mumbled, then sighed, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Nevermind. Ve can talk about it later, ja? I'm very tired."

"Okay... I don't feel like talking about it right now either~" the content Italian whispered and snuggled closer to Ludwig. "Mmh... ti amo, Ludwig..."

"Mmn~" Ludwig purred, giving Feliciano a soft and gentle kiss. "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano..." he whispered, turning his head and closed his eyes.


	4. Christmas Special

...this was supposed to be here last Christmas but... yeah... we're... kind of late. But we're not dead, we will keep writing this whenever we possibly can. So, stay tuned!

Feliciano opened his eyes, looking at his side. He noticed that his lover was gone, and by the noises he heard downstairs, he thought that he was probably in the kitchen.

Feliciano jumped off the bed and opened the window curtain, naked. He stared at the snow that was falling down from the grey sky, naked. The usual happy smile just widened on his face, naked. Then he ran downstairs, throwing only a shirt on him, but despite of that, balls-naked.

The first thing the Italian did was going to look at the calendar. The long-awaited day has come. It was finally Christmas. The mere word made him beam from joy. Very nice gifts, bright lights everywhere and lots of really good food!

Feliciano was way more happy because now he was going to share this year's Christmas with Ludwig, since now they were lovers to each other. Ah, this was going to be such a fun day!

Then he thought about the gifts. He has been sending a lot of gifts to his close friends and relatives. His brother, Romano, got one, so did France-nii-chan and Grandpa-Rome. Feliciano was sure everyone liked the gifts they got-

Then Feliciano's word shattered into small, small pieces of glass. This wasn't possible. How could he? This was an absolute _disaster!_

He forgot to get a gift for Ludwig.

The German was adorned in his frilly pink apron, the sleeves of his sweater pushed past his elbows. He had just put the cookies into the oven and hurriedly stirred the spices he put into the soup. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. It was a little too warm for him with the stove and oven and how frantically he was cooking.

Ludwig pulled away from the soup to let it simmer, now violently mashing the potatoes. That's about when he heard his lover coming down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder. "Feliciano!" he called out, turning around and facing the door of the kitchen. "Vhere did I put the garlic?" he asked.

Feliciano jumped almost to the rooftop when he heard a familiar voice calling out for him. "Igh!" he shouted and turned around, running to the kitchen door, smiling nervously. Like Ludwig, he also sweatdropped, though more visibly than his lover. "Umm... ah... I..." Feliciano stuttered, the only thing his mind being the forgotten gift. "Well... eh... uh..."

Ludwig sighed. A brow arched and he leaned on one leg, still mashing and beating the potatoes. "The garlic. Vhere did I put it, Feliciano?" he asked again. "I'm making garlic mashed potatoes. I thought you vould like that, ja?" he sighed once more.

Feliciano shook his head. "Ah, what? Ahaha, of course I haven't forgotten to give you anything! I'll give you the best gift anyone could ever have, ve~!" Feliciano reached to his sides with his hands, looking at Ludwig with a wide, typical smile on his face. Clearly, he wasn't listening to anything what Ludwig had said.

"Vhat?" Ludwig narrowed his bright blue eyes. Feliciano seemed to be hiding something, and he was not paying attention to what Ludwig was saying. Ludwig pursed his lips, his jaw tightening. Those were bad signs.

"Feliciano", he said sternly, hoping that would get the Italian's attention. "Do you know vhere I put the garlic?" he demanded in frustration.

"...g-garlic?" Feliciano repeated quietly, his smile and his hands dropping. "Ah... g-garlic... ah... well... I... I don't..." the Italian stared at Ludwig, clearly afraid. He took one step backwards. "...I-I can give you some garlic as a gift if you want to~!" he said light-heartedly, trying to laugh a little.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Verdammt, Feliciano. I understand if you don't know vhere the garlic is. I vas just vondering if you had any idea vhere I put it", he huffed, turning away and set the bowl of potatoes down, then darting to the pantry, rummaging through it again.

It then occurred to him that a different approach usually worked with Feliciano. A needy one. Ludwig turned, leaning against the pantry door. _"Feliii~"_ he whined, lifting a hand and made a 'come hither' motion with his finger.

Feliciano stared at Ludwig for a second, then rushed to him in another. "Yees, darling~?" he smiled, leaning over towards the German, a foolish smile featuring his face yet again. His eyes were sparkling a little when he stared at Ludwig.

Ludwig couldn't help but find Feliciano's actions endearing. Always willing to come to him, given the right attitude.

The blonde slid his arms around Feliciano's neck, kissing his lover in strides. "Mnn, Feli..." he cooed again, hooking a leg around Feliciano so he would stay. "Could you go hurry to the store und get me some garlic? _Bitte...?"_ he asked, pouting a little. He reached a hand up, brushing the back of his finger along Feliciano's curl.

Feliciano stared at Ludwig with now wider eyes, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. "Ah..." he sighed, until his brains finally registered what Ludwig requested in the first place.

He shivered when he felt Ludwig's finger on his erogenous zone. "A-a... si~! Of course, amore mio! I'll do anything you ask!" he beamed at Ludwig, staying quiet for a moment. "...well, I would like to go right now but... your leg..." Feliciano whispered, giggling a little.

"Oh..." Ludwig giggled softly, slowly sliding his leg off of Feliciano. "I'm sorry about that, mein Lieber. I'm feeling so..." he trailed off, his hands now fixing the wrinkles of Feliciano's shirt. "Hurry back to me... I vant you..." he whispered, a small devious smile on his lips.

Feliciano was suddenly gone in a poof. What he left behind was nothing but a slight cloud of dust. He wasn't gone for long, until he came back and screamed at the door, slamming it shut. _"WAAH! IT'S COLD!" _

He was so much in rush that he ran outside the door without anything on but his shirt.

Ludwig shook his head, rubbing his temples and left the kitchen. "Poor Liebling..." he cooed, giving Feliciano a kiss. "Go get your pants on, ja? Und a coat und a scarf! Also gloves und shoes!" he told as he hurried the Italian upstairs. "Und maybe a hat!" he suggested, worrying that Feliciano would get some kind of illness.

Feliciano shivered when he walked with Ludwig to the upstairs. "Ve... s-s-so cooold... " he still whined. When he arrived to their bedroom, he started to dress himself up.

"The winter in your country is so cold, Doitsu! In my house you could still survive with casual clothing, vee..." Feliciano explained while putting some warm pants on.

Ludwig rested his hands onto his own hips, watching Feliciano. He wanted to make sure his lover got dressed warmly enough. "Vell get used to it", he huffed, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

While waiting he decided to write down the word 'garlic' onto a piece of paper and walked over, shoving it into Feliciano's pant pocket. Just in case Feliciano would so happen to forget what he needed to get.

Feliciano pouted a little, looking outside a window. The winter was really a beautiful season, but why must it be so freezing cold?

When Feliciano was finally ready with the clothing, he just stood there, staring at Ludwig. The Italian had still a pout on his face, feeling kind of uncomfortable in his very puffy outfit.

Feliciano thought he looked very silly in his clothes that made him look more plumpy than he was. "...ve, does Doitsu really think this is necessary?" Feliciano asked.

"Gott, Feliciano! Just go get to the store und hurry back vith that garlic!" he demanded, now hurrying his lover back down the stairs. He gave Feliciano another kiss before hurrying him out the door. "Ich liebe dich! Hurry back!"

Feliciano started to walk - or more like waddle through the snowy streets. He noticed that some people were staring at him and his odd duck-like walking-style.

Feliciano usually was carefree, but the ever-worrying German made him kinda uncomfortable in these kind of situations. Of course he knew that Ludwig wanted him to be okay, but isn't this really going overboard?

And all this just for some _GARLIC._

Ludwig sighed as he watched Feliciano waddle off through the window. Though he smiled to himself, feeling his heart flutter. His Feliciano was so good to him.

He leaned in, pressing his warm lips against the cold glass. He chuckled, pulling himself away from the window and hurried to the kitchen to check on that batch of cookies that were in the oven.

After a pretty much too long while for grabbing some garlic from the store, Feliciano came back, opening the door, carrying the small bag with the garlic-pack in it. "I'm home..." he greeted kind of uncheerily.

He even didn't look the same. His clothes were messy and snowy. His pants had some odd-smelling liquid on them. And to topple it all off, he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

Ludwig blinked. That wasn't the usual tone of Feliciano's greetings. He walked into the foyer and gasped when he saw his lover, rushing over to him. "F-Feliciano!" he cried, cupping the other's face. "Liebling, vhat happened?" he asked. The German's heart sank and he gently urged Feliciano into the bathroom.

Ludwig lowered the toilet seat so his lover could sit and he got the medi-kit out, kneeling on the floor between Feliciano's legs, showering it with gentle kisses as he cleaned Feli up.

Feliciano sighed and looked very down. "Ve... the store wasn't open yet, so I had to wait in a line with some other people. But then I felt someone bump into me, and I fell forward, and then I felt my head sink into something. As someone grabbed me up from behind, I noticed that my head had been in between of some girl's breasts. Then I heard a low, gruff voice ask me: "What the fuck is your problem?". He then turned me around while he held me high in the air. I noticed that the guy who was holding me was really buff, kind of like you. He told that I better not fuck with the leader of motorcyclists, nor their girlfriends, or I'm never going to see the light of the life again... that explains my face", Feliciano told and pointed at his face.

"After that, the same guy threw me into a snow and covered me in it. I had trouble getting up, but when I did, I realized that a stray dog was peeing on me. That explains the liquid in my pants..." Feliciano pointed at his pants.

"But I got the garlic you wanted", he handed the bag to Ludwig.

Ludwig's sympathy and sadness soon turned to rage. His eyes were harsh and he was seething, slowly pulling the damp washcloth away from Feliciano's face after cleaning the blood off of it. "I'm going to hunt this son of a bitch down. Und vhen I do, I'm going to kill that piece of shit!" he swore, standing up suddenly and threw the washcloth into the sink.

He then glanced down at the bag and the anger melted, even if only briefly. "Oh, Feliciano..." he lowered down again, cupping the Italian's face and kissed him softly. "You shouldn't have, mein Lieber... you should've just come home... I'm so sorry..."

"Ve, but I thought you were going to be angry if I didn't return home with it..." Feliciano said, and he also gave a kiss to Ludwig's cheek. "...ah, wait, are you going to do something to that dog? But... it didn't do anything..." the Italian sounded now kind of frightened, misunderstanding Ludwig's words.

"...vhat? Nein, Liebling, the biker leader. Him", he told, stroking his thumbs across Feliciano's cheeks tenderly. "He must think he's so badass. Hmph. I'll make sure that fucker von't be able to have kids", he muttered bitterly.

He sighed, now standing up and helping Feliciano out of his clothes. "I'll go get these vashed for you... go ahead und take a nice varm shower, ja?" he sighed, stroking his lover's hair back. "Feliciano..."

Feliciano's brows turned upturned when he stood up. "D-Doitsu... please don't do anything to him, not today! I know he... hurted me but... it's Christmas! I don't want you to get in troubleee..." Feliciano conviced to Ludwig, way more worried of his lover than of that motorcyclist-guy.

"Oh nein, not today. I'm vay too busy", he replied. "But soon... this veek. I vill knock his dick in the dirt", he spat, then shook his head. "I von't do anything about that today, Feliciano. I promise. Get yourself clean und varmed up, ja?" he held the bundle of clothes in one arm, the bag of garlic in the other hand. "I love you so much, Feliciano... if I had known... I vouldn't have sent you by yourself..."

A smile finally appeared on Feliciano's lips. "It's okay, Ludwig... I love you too~" Feliciano cooed and gave one last kiss on Ludwig's lips until he headed to the shower.

The German gave a small smile in return, pulling away and shut the bathroom door behind himself with his foot. He set the bag of garlic onto the counter of the kitchen before hurrying off to the laundry room, working on getting the dog urine out of Feliciano's pants.

After he finished, he threw the rest of the clothes in the washer and headed back into the kitchen. Ludwig washed his hands before beginning to chop up the garlic to add to the mashed potatoes.

He sniffed, feeling terrible that Feliciano had gotten hurt. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands, working more furiously now.

Soon Feliciano had his comfortable and warm shower. He went downstairs, now surprisingly all clothed. He peeked inside the kitchen, looking at Ludwig.

Feliciano smiled, suddenly remembering the first time they made love from some months ago, since this scene reminded him of that.

Feliciano sneaked behind Ludwig, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Doitsuu~~" Feliciano whispered, nuzzling his face into Ludwig's back whilst giggling. He turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Ludwig's back so he could understand the brunette's words. "What are you doing?" he asked, still smiling like nothing had happened earlier.

"Ah!" Ludwig gasped softly. He hadn't heard his lover come down the stairs, or maybe he was too furiously grinding the garlic into the potatoes.

Ludwig sniffed, the end of his nose a little reddened. "M-Mein Lieber~" he purred, glancing over his shoulder and arched his back a little, pressing himself back into Feliciano's arms. "I'm finishing up vith the garlic mashed potatoes", he told, resting his hands over his lover's.

Feliciano's expression turned to worried. "D-Doitsu? Have you been... crying...?" he asked, noticing his red nose. Feliciano raised himself so he was standing on his toes, and tried to desperately to kiss Ludwig's nose, but still he felt like he was too short. He slumped down on his feet again, leaning on Ludwig, disappointed. "Ve..."

Ludwig sniffed again, leaning down to kiss Feliciano softly. "I'm sorry, Feli... I vas just so upset..." he muttered, lowering his eyes and sighed shakily. "Mnn... vill you cuddle on the couch vith me vhile the food cools off? I-I think that vill make me feel better..."

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, nodding to him. "If you say so, honey~" he whispered gently while stroking Ludwig's cheek. How could he ever refuse him? That would never come to his mind, not in the slightest.

Feliciano already started to go to the living room, until he remembered something. He rushed upstairs, but soon returned with a blanket that looked very warm and cozy. Then the brunette sat on the sofa, waiting for Ludwig to sit beside him.

Ludwig began to follow Feliciano to the living room, though stopped midway when he saw his lover rush off. He blinked, but a smile spread across his lips as Feliciano came back. He made his way over and sat beside the Italian, scooting close and nuzzling against the other man. "Mnn~ I love you vith all my heart, Feli~"

Feliciano giggled and threw a blanket over both of them, also getting as close to him as possible, cuddling him. "My baby..." Feliciano chuckled in a low voice and started to kiss Ludwig's neck, stroking his other side with his hand.

Ludwig shuddered, then melted after hearing his lover. "Ahh~" he moaned softly, sliding his hands up Feliciano's arms and around his neck. "Ooh, Feli..." he purred in a breathy voice. "You're so gut to me..."

Feliciano kissed his way to Ludwig's collarbone, and from there up to his ear. He nibbled on Ludwig's earlobe gently, and while keeping it between his teeth, he teased it with his tongue. "Nn~" he put his hands to Ludwig's back and began to massage it gently.

"Ah... ahhh..." Ludwig tilted his head the other way, exposing that side more to Feliciano. "O-Oh, Gott... F-Feli..." he whined, his cheeks flushing and his eyes becoming glazed over. "T-Touch me more... b-bitte..."

Feliciano breathed hotly against Ludwig's ear while slipping his hands under his shirt so he could get a better access to his body. After that his mouth moved down from Ludwig's ear so he could kiss his jawline. He used his hot tongue to give more stimulation, his curl starting to turn into the heart-shaped from listening to Ludwig's pleads.

"O-Oh Gott!" Ludwig gasped, flinching as he felt Feliciano's hands against his skin. The blonde arched his back. He felt so hot. He wanted Feliciano so badly his legs began to tremble. Ludwig gripped the back of the Italian's shirt, panting into Feliciano's ear. It wouldn't be much longer until his lover would take him.

But then there was the doorbell. "Nnhh..." Ludwig glanced over at the door's direction with a half-lidded glare. He gripped Feliciano more tightly. Maybe they would just go away. Instead, it rung again. "Gott verdammt!" Ludwig cursed. "Not now..."

Feliciano didn't even notice the first time the doorbell rang, but he heard it the second time. Feliciano took his hands out and parted away from Ludwig. "Huh?" he looked confused, and his eyes were still half-lidded and the curl was straightening up from it's shape that resembled a heart.

Ludwig gave a needy groan when Feliciano pulled away, then huffed at him in frustration. "Nein nein nein!" Ludwig yelled, leaving the couch and storming to the door. He unlocked it, then yanked it open. Carolers.

"..." Ludwig narrowed his eyes as the young ones began to sing. Lips pursed. Jaw tightening. Once they were finished he forced a smile, but he was so frustrated and angry that it showed and scared the carolers off. He slammed the door shut and growled. Ludwig shook it off, storming back to the kitchen.

Feliciano smiled as he listened to the little carolers sing. But he noticed that something frightened them, since they ran off screaming when they were done. Feliciano just blinked, looking at Ludwig, confused. The Italian decided to follow Ludwig to the kitchen.

Ludwig blinked when the timer had gone off, yanking open the oven. Something was wrong though. He had forgotten his mittens.

He reached in, grabbing the tray of cookies and winced. It was too late now, so he whimpered as he brought them to the stove and slammed shut the oven, turning it off. He held his hands close to himself as he rushed to the sink, running cold water over them. "A-Ah..."

Feliciano frightened at the sight. "W-wah! Doitsu!" he ran to the German, jumping from one of his sides to another. "Waaah! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he blabbered while shaking his hands, not knowing what to do with them.

"I-I'm fine, Feliciano..." he reassured, checking his hands. The palms were only a bit reddened from the heat, but it still hurt. He winced again, turning the water off and began to gingerly dry his hands. "N-Nn..."

Feliciano looked everywhere in the kitchen, trying to find something he could help Ludwig with. He didn't find anything, so first thing that came to his mind was now gently taking his lover's hands onto his own, and he kissed both of them ever-so-carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't flinch or seem reluctant when Feliciano took his hands. He trusted his lover. The German smiled as Feliciano gave his hands tender kisses, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "Danke, Feliciano... you're so sveet..." he said softly. "I feel much better~"

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, until he smelled something. Something good, if said correctly. "Mmm... where's that scent coming from~?" he asked, and playfully started to sniff Ludwig's neck. "Hehe... it doesn't seem to come from here... what a shame..." Feliciano joked around.

Ludwig couldn't help but shudder when he felt Feliciano's breath against his sensitive neck. "A-Ah..." he smiled, chuckling softly. "Nein, it's the cookies~ Don't eat them yet. They're hot und I can't put the icing on them until they cool down", he told. "I vouldn't vant you to get burnt, too..." he sighed.

"Of course~!" the Italian chirped. "I can restrain my-" his stomach growled. "...hunger..." Feliciano's smile dropped and he pouted, now putting his hands around Ludwig, clinging to him and clenching his eyes shut, trying to resist the temptation from just going to munch the delicious, incomplete cookies and burn his hands at the same time.

Ludwig slid his arms around his lover and hooked a leg around him just to be safe. "I've cooked lots of other things too, Feli... you should eat your dinner first, ja? Help me set the table und I'll bring the food. Everything should be about cooled down now. Then after dinner ve can put the icing on the cookies und eat them~"

"Okaaay, captain~!" Feliciano finally looked cheerful again, and he saluted Ludwig like in the good old days of war time. Then, as he knew what colours would match the best, he started to set the table.

He put the silverware surprisingly accurately in their right places, as well as the plates and the glasses. He stared at the table for a while, looking like he's thinking something. After that he put a candelabrum in the center of the table.

He looked at Ludwig, smiling. "What do you like? Of course, when we're starting to eat, we can light up the candles and eat in the dark~!"

As Ludwig carried the food in, he noticed that Feliciano was setting the table correctly. "Ah, sehr gut, Feli~" he purred, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Dinner by candlelight? That sounds romantic, mein Lieber~" he replied. "Mnn, go ahead und light the candles. I'll go ahead und fill your plate."

The German had cooked so much. Not only soup and garlic mashed potatoes, but also turkey and he even tried making pasta for his lover.

"Okay~!" Feliciano nodded and went to get the matches. He scratched one of the matches to the side of the matchbox so it started to burn. Then he put the match's burning head near the heart of the candles, and they all lighted up one at a time.

After he was done, Feliciano shaked the used match so the fire went off, and then he threw it into the trash can.

Then he went to the door and switched off the lights, looking at the sight. Aside from the candles, some electric, not-too-bright Christmas lights were on in the room. Feliciano thought that the athmosphere was great for a romantic dinner.

Ludwig filled Feliciano's plate with everything he cooked and set it down, then filled his own plate and set it before his own seat. "Oh! Vhat do you vant to drink, mein Lieber?" he wondered, starting to head to the kitchen.

He waited by the door and reached his hands back to untie the pink apron and pulled it off.

"Well, you know that I like fine wine, right?" Feliciano said, almost whispering, like he wouldn't want to break the perfect moment they're going to have. He looked at his work of art, and the yummy dishes Ludwig had made for them both. Feliciano liked his lips - everything looked so delicious!

Usually Feliciano didn't approve Ludwig's cooking, but now, for some reason, there was something special in them. Might be the fact that he and Ludwig are together, oh, and the Christmas spirit too, Feliciano thought.

Ludwig giggled, turning to leave to the kitchen, folding his pink apron and setting it on the counter. He came back with an open bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured one and handed it to Feliciano. "For you~" he purred, winking at his lover, then poured himself a glass and took a seat. "I... I tried making pasta... it should be decent..." he mumbled.

Feliciano chuckled and took a seat as well, looking at the dish of pasta before him with sparkly eyes. _"Pa-pa-PASTAA~!" _Feliciano's motto-like shout was full of joy, like he hadn't seen pasta for many years.

He took a fork in his hand and a knife in the other, remembering the etiquette. Then he twirled some pasta on the fork and took some in his mouth. After a while of munching, he was silent and stared forward without saying a word.

Ludwig didn't touch his food yet. He leaned back in his seat, though he sat stiff and straight. "...how does it taste, Feli?" he asked in a very soft whisper. "I-I... never made it before but... I thought it tasted gut..."

_"AMAZING!" _Feliciano screamed at the top of his lungs and held his fork towards the sky. He started to eat the delicious pasta in such a manner that would've made Roderich, the aristocrat, almost puke right on his place. "So good... so good!" Feliciano breathed out while enjoying his meal, looking like he could choke any time.

Ludwig blinked, instinctively leaning back as he watched Feliciano tear into the pasta. "Ah... Sehr gut~" he purred happily. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the meal too, ja?" he said with a slight stern tone to his voice, now lifting his fork. He began to eat politely, unlike his Italian lover.

"Fe reff of fe meaw?" Feliciano questioned with mouth full of pasta, until he swallowed it all down with a loud gulp. "Ah... the rest of the meal? Oh, yes, of course!" he exclaimed happily and started to munch on some turkey and the potatoes as well, enjoying every bite he takes. "So yummyy~!"

"Don't talk vith your mouth full, Feli", Ludwig reminded, taking another bite. _"Mmn~_ Gut", he licked his own upper lip slowly and smiled at his lover, then took a sip of the wine. "I'm so glad you like everything, Liebling..."

Feliciano was again going to say something, but swallowed the pieces he had in his mouth before doing so. "Ah, of course I do! You make such good food, I was happily surprised! You'd make a great wife~!" Feliciano complimented his lover, winking at him playfully and giggling.

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Feliciano, setting his glass aside. "Y... You really think so?" he asked, feeling his cheeks begin to burn and become flushed. "Ah... Feliciano..."

Feliciano reached out to stroke Ludwig's cheek a little with his finger. "Yes, I mean what I'm saying, silly~" Feliciano speaked in slightly low tone, grinning at him. He couldn't get enough of Ludwig's blushing. He looked so adorable, Feliciano's heart felt like it was going to explode!

Ludwig's expression softened further as he involuntarily tilted his head into Feliciano's touch. "Feliciano..." he whispered sweetly. The blonde felt a chill roll down his back and he tensed, shuddering softly. "Hhn..."

Feliciano stroked Ludwig's cheek for a while, until he looked down at his food. "Oh! Better eat before it cools down too much~" Feliciano thought aloud and pulled his finger back, now picking up the spoon to taste the soup. "Mmm... deliciooous~"

"Ah... j-ja, go ahead und eat before it gets cold..." he mumbled, now glancing down at his own food. At first he felt a bit too flustered to eat, but he picked his fork up and continued to eat. "Ah? G-Gut..."

Feliciano eated a bit, until he watched up at Ludwig. He smirked michievously, until he just continued eating, but under the table he moved his leg to stroke Ludwig's leg, while looking like he doesn't know anything about what's happening.

Ludwig jumped in his seat, a gasp leaving him. Cheeks flushing again he glanced down, then back to the Italian. "F-Feliciano...!" he stammered, huffing softly at his lover.

"Hmm?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig and laughed a little. "Oh, sorry, was I too rough~?" he grinned and continued eating while bringing up another leg to trap the other one of Ludwig's leg between them, stroking it.

Thankfully, the table was small enough so Feliciano didn't have to reach out for Ludwig so much. He gently stroked the leg with his own feet, until he brought the other one more up so it stroked Ludwig's inner thigh. Feliciano just kept smiling, though it wasn't any way innocent.

Ludwig's eyes widened. He stared at Feliciano's foot rubbing his inner thigh, shifting in his seat. "N-Nnhh... F-Feliii..." he whined, leaning back more and slid his lower half closer to the Italian's foot. "Ahhn..." he shuddered, tilting his hips up.

Feliciano's smile just widened and he decided to tease the German a little more. He used his toes under his socks to prod and massage the muscles of Ludwig's thighs while going further and further towards his groin. Meanwhile the other leg kept stroking the other one of Ludwig's legs gently.

Ludwig shuddered again. He spread his legs a bit for Feliciano's foot, tilting his head to the side. "Ahha... F-Feli... hhhnn...! I-I can't t-take much more of this...!"

The Italian just hummed at Ludwig, until _just_ when he was about to touch Ludwig's vital regions with the tip of his toe, he pulled both of his legs back. "We should eat our food now - it tastes better when it's warm, so let's not waste our time, right?" he said innocently.

Ludwig groaned, becoming limp in the chair. "Gott, Feliciano...!" he huffed, sitting up in his seat again and furrowed his brows. "Y-You better not tease me anymore after dinner!" he huffed, his cheeks red now. He couldn't even focus on eating anymore, much less anything else.

Feliciano just laughed. "Ehe~! What are you gonna do about my teasing, hmm?" Feliciano sounded kind of challenging while he kept looking at him with half-lidded, sly eyes while still focusing on eating at the same time.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Oh don't you dare provoke me, Feliciano", he warned, slowly folding his arms across his own chest. The German exhaled slowly, trying to calm his frustration. "You better not tease me anymore... I'm just about to be in tears I'm so... ugh!"

Feliciano's smile didn't fade away. He just arched his brow. "Hmm... I think that playing in the snow takes your thoughts away from that, what do you say?" he questioned, almost ready with his eating.

Ludwig just shook his head and rested his face in his hands. How much more of this was he going to take. "You're being so cruel to me, Liebling..." he muttered with a heavy sigh. "Depraving me like this..."

Feliciano also shook his head, his expression turning back to the normal, gentle stage. "You know, I'm not the only one who's been teasing here..." Feliciano giggled, putting his knife, fork and spoon at the five o' clock to tell that he's done eating.

Ludwig slammed his hands onto the table. "I-I did _not_ tease you like this!" he exclaimed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "My teasing was nothing compared to vhat you're doing to me now! H-How can you do this t-to me...?" he sniffed.

Feliciano kept looking at Ludwig for a while, until he stood up from the chair and walked over him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Poor you... you seem to have lower stamina than I do..." he whispered to his lovers ear, chuckling.

"Nein!" Ludwig muttered angrily. "Don't tell me I have lower stamina! I barely teased you at all!" he argued, turning his head away when Feliciano whispered in his ear. "H-Hah, _n-nein!_ D-Don't do that to me!"

"Hmm? You mean this?" Feliciano blew warm, tickling air to his lover's ear, watching his reactions. He stroked his other flushed cheek gently.

"Hah~!" Ludwig gasped, squirming in his spot and tried turning his head away. "Stop it, Feliciano! G-Go p-put the food up!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly.

"But you seem to enjoy this so much... how could I leave you here?" Feliciano kept whispering and licked and nibbled on Ludwig's ear a little. "How could I leave you alone~?"

The blonde shivered, uttering a weak and quiet whimper. "N-Nein... Feliciano, stop it!" he huffed, pushing his feet against the ground and managed to push his seat from the table and from his lover. He stood abruptly, grabbing the food and storming off to the kitchen to put it away into the frig. He pursed his lips and his shoulders tensed. "Hmph!"

Feliciano just followed Ludwig to the kitchen and stood by the door, leaning against the door frame, watching Ludwig intently, the smile keeping his corners of his mouth up. "Hmm... since we're done eating, how about we go outside? I've heard that when there's snow, you can do a lot of things with it!" Feliciano's tone sounded normal yet again.

Ludwig shot a glare over his shoulder as he slammed the fridge shut. "Fine", he muttered, pushing his sleeves down and grabbed his coat. "Und don't you dare to touch me!" he huffed, storming outside now.

Feliciano cocked his brow at his frustrated lover, until he just shrugged and put some warm, but not too puffy clothes on. He followed Ludwig outside.

The sight was marvellous. The sky was coloured by the mix of purple, gray and yellow. There was snow everywhere, but there wasn't windy or rainy weather. So everything was fine.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig. "So, what should we do now, ve?"

Ludwig was very still and silent. Then he hurled a snowball at Feliciano, then another in his other hand. "That's vhat you get for teasing me so much!" he roared, running off and trying to collect more snow on the way.

Feliciano yelped as he felt something cold on his face. He stared somewhere for a while, until he started to grab some snow on his hands, laughing while doing so. "Snowfight, I see~!" the playful Italian clearly enjoyed the situation.

Ludwig glanced over his shoulder, ducking behind a mound of snow as he packed the snow in his hand into a tight ball. "I'm going to punish you for teasing me so much..." he warned, narrowing his eyes.

Feliciano jumped behind a wide tree of the yard, smirking at Ludwig. "Well, see if you can hit me~!" he then poked out his tongue at Ludwig and went behind the tree, making some snowballs ready for himself.

Ludwig growled, darting from behind that mound and around the tree. He wouldn't let Feliciano prepare. Ludwig was going to strike quickly and hard. The German remembered this tactic, smiling to himself as he hurled a snowball at his lover when he ran around the tree.

While Feliciano was almost completeing one of his balls in between his hands, he felt something to strike his upper back and he dropped the ball in surprise. The snowball fell down and broke. Feliciano gaped at the lost ball for a while until he decided to try and find a better hiding place before Ludwig attacked him again.

As fast as he could, he ran behind their house, away from Ludwig's sight. Feliciano breathed heavily, the brief running session in a snowy place sure was tough! But now he had to start making the snowballs all over again.

Ludwig blinked as he saw Feliciano speed off. He scooped up some more snow, beating it down as he sidled along the side of the house. He was as quiet as he could be wading through the snow. The blonde took a peek around the edge of the house, but quickly drew back.

Feliciano sighed as he kept rolling the balls up in his hands, one at a time. He didn't either notice or hear Ludwig when he came. He didn't even feel anyone's presence. After that, he started to walk towards the corner where Ludwig was hiding.

Ludwig could hear Feliciano and he prepared his ball. Just at the right time, the blonde jumped from the corner and threw the ball at Feliciano, then bolted off through the snow again before the Italian could retaliate.

Feliciano fell back when he felt the ball hit his face, and he fell backwards onto the snow before he could even react. "Wah!" he shouted in a surprise, but instead of standing up and even attempting for revenge, he didn't do anything. He just laid there, without saying anything, snow on his face.

Ludwig peeked up from the mound of snow he was behind and watched Feliciano. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that! This is vhat you get, Feliciano! I'll make you regret the moment you decided to torment me!" he declared, packing yet another snowball.

The brunette didn't move, not even an centimetre. He looked unconscious. On his other hand just was another small pile of snow from the broken snowball that Feliciano crushed inside his fist when he fell down.

The German remained behind the mound for one more moment as he finished packing the second snowball. Then he darted over to Feliciano, hurling the snowballs at him as he did. He skidded to a stop, then straddled Feliciano's hips, scooping up loose snow and throwing it down at the Italian.

When Feliciano felt a bunch of snow on his face, he finally realized that he's going to freeze to death if he keeps this up, since Ludwig doesn't seem to fall for his trick. Feliciano tried something else. Still not moving any other part of his body, he lifted his hips up a little so he ground them against Ludwig's vital regions.

"Ahh..." Ludwig seemed to lose his balance a bit. He let go of whatever snow was in his hands and rested them on Feliciano's chest for leverage. "Nn..." Ludwig decided he wasn't going to just sit there. The German began to move his hips, grinding his ass against Feliciano's crotch. "Hahhh..." he breathed, gripping Feliciano's jacket.

Finally the Italian started to swipe off the snow on his face so he could see Ludwig and breathe and talk properly.

He breathed out when he felt the pressure of Ludwig's ass on his vital regions. Feliciano chuckled a bit. "Hah... have you had your fun already? We could do... something else right now... like... make a snowman, you know..."

Feliciano restrained himself almost completely, letting his mind trail off from the mild pleasure he was receiving and giving at the same time.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes, yanking Feliciano to sit up by his jacket and shifted until he could wrap his legs around his lover. "I haven't had any of my fun yet. You've been making sure to deprive me of it", he growled, still gripping Feliciano's jacket. "How could you vant to do something else at a time like this? Or all the times ve..." he trailed off, furrowing his brows and began to glare at Feliciano.

If he had to endure any more of this, he would snap.

"Aww, but teasing you is so much fun, ve! Doitsu is just so cute when he gets embarassed and blushes..." Feliciano grinned in a silly way and pecked Ludwig's cheek, patting his back with his other hand. He just stared Ludwig back, surprisingly unintimidated by him.

"Oh, if it vasn't Christmas I vould've..." he trailed off, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Don't you _ever _do this to me again!" he demanded, now shoving Feliciano away and stood up, storming inside of the house and back to the kitchen.

The cookies seemed to be cooled down enough to put the icing on.

Feliciano just shook his head, laughing a bit at his lover. Ludwig gets really easily frustrated, even in a sexual way!

He followed Ludwig again like a loyal little Italian he is, and also threw his clothes off.

Feliciano stepped into the kitchen. "Are we going to eat those cookies soon~? They look really delicious..." he asked, staring cookies like he'd just been hypnotized by them.

"Ja, but ve are going to put icing on them first", he replied, throwing a glare over at Feliciano. The blonde sighed heavily, searching through the pantry for the tub of icing. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked back over to the stove, tossing a tub of icing over at Feliciano.

Feliciano catched the tube. "Ve, thank you~!" he walked beside Ludwig, looking at the cookies. He got a funny idea - at least what _he_ thought when he noticed a cookie that resembled a man.

After a while Feliciano started to squish some icing on the cookie... and he made it have a penis, or more like an erection. Feliciano laughed to himself while doing his own masterpiece.

Ludwig scooted away from Feliciano just a bit. "Gott, vhat did you do..." he trailed off as he stared at the cookie. Ludwig fell silent, lifting a hand to his own flushed face, shaking his head. "Vhy..." he muttered to himself.

"Hm, what?" Feliciano looked over at Ludwig, then back at the man. He squished the tube two times, making nipples for it. "Oh, you mean this? But what does it matter what they have on them - I thought that _we_ were going to eat them!" Feliciano half-questioned the German while starting to make a face for his cookie.

"Gott, I am not going to eat that one! You can eat that one!" he huffed, icing the cookies like a normal person, unlike Feliciano. He tried focusing on his task, and not so much on Feliciano's questionable work of art.

Soon, Feliciano was done with his cookie. He beamed at Ludwig when he told him he could eat it. "Really? Thank you~! Because I tried to make it look like you... I added a frown for him and I made him blush too~!" the Italian giggled, and then he started to ice the other cookies, this time, normally.

Ludwig grit his teeth for a moment. He rolled his eyes, a short and impatient sigh leaving him. "Very funny, Feliciano", he muttered sarcastically. "You know vhat, no sex at all tonight. Fine. You can be like that."

Then, the time stopped. At least for Feliciano. He stopped the icing right on his tracks, and just stared before him, until he slowly switched his gaze to Ludwig. "...w... what?" Feliciano's lower lip started to tremble. There must be some mistake! He didn't just hear those dreadful words come from Ludwig's mouth!

"Oh?" Ludwig arched a brow, glancing down at Feliciano. "Und here I thought you vouldn't care if ve had no sex. Since all you've been doing is teasing me", he began, going back to icing the cookies, his head held high. "I told you I'd make you regret it. You brought this upon yourself", he muttered bitterly.

Feliciano fell silent, and he looked like nothing could ever make him smile again. Feliciano also returned to the cookies, icing them, this time just very slowly.

He thought everything was going to be ripped in half in his world. He was teasing Ludwig just to prepare him what would've happened tonight! But seems like he went too far...

Feliciano's brows went upturned as he thought about what he had just lost.

Ludwig was satisfied with himself. Feliciano had it coming. The German had warned his lover that if it kept up he'd make him regret it. Maybe now Feliciano would heed Ludwig's warnings a little better from now on.

As Ludwig finished the last cookie he glanced over at Feliciano. "So, are you ready to open presents und eat cookies by the fire?"

Feliciano sighed and looked briefly at Ludwig. "...okay", he replied quietly and put his tube away, and already started walking to the living room, a depressed look on his face.

Well, that's not what Ludwig expected. Normally his lover was easily distracted, or wanted to just let things go and move on. Any other day, Ludwig would let Feliciano sulk. However, since it was Christmas, the stern German considered forgiveness.

He followed Feliciano with the plate of cookies, setting them down and sat by the fire. "...Feliciano", he sighed softly. "...if you promise to never do this kind of thing to me again... tonight ve..."

Feliciano looked at the dancing flames in the fireplace. He still looked very melancholic. "You're just saying that because it's Christmas..." he stated almost coldly, glancing at Ludwig at his side. "If it were any other day, you wouldn't care... so I don't think you care even today..."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms acrossed his chest. "I've cared all day, Feliciano, und I haven't stopped caring. I really don't vant you to sulk und act this vay", he muttered. "Don't tell me that I don't care..." he now hugged his own knees and glared into the fire, feeling hurt.

Feliciano wasn't feeling any better. "But... I didn't tease you to make you feel bad... I wanted to prepare you for what I would've done to you tonight..." he mumbled, keeping his gaze at the fire.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "All day, Feliciano? Virklich? Nein, don't try to place the blame on me. It's alvays _my_ fault", he spat, hugging his own legs more tightly. "You can't blame me for getting frustrated!" he huffed. "Gott..."

"But I didn't say it's your fault!" Feliciano cried out, now finally looking directly at Ludwig. "I feel bad because you didn't like what _I_ was doing to _you!" _The Italian was almost losing it, tears starting to form in his eyes.

He thought of the worst thing that could ever happen - he thought that Ludwig was going to break up with him. On _Christmas._

Ludwig sighed. "Feliciano, you know that I love you. Und I vant you. I enjoy a bit of teasing, but I... I can't endure this all day! Don't you understand?" his shoulders slumped and he turned his head away again. "I... I thought you vouldn't have cared... if there vas no sex tonight... you acted like you could keep teasing me forever! How vas I supposed to know?"

Feliciano was going to say something, but he couldn't. All that left out his mouth was a sob, and he covered his face behind his hands, trembling as he tried to hold back so he wouldn't start to cry loudly. But he couldn't do that for long.

Ludwig turned his head back to his lover, now reaching out to him. "Feliciano... bitte..." he said softly. "Please no crying..." he whispered, scooting closer, his expression soft and gentle. _"Bitte..."_

Feliciano turned his head to Ludwig, lowering his hands from his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bit down on his lip, so the only noise he could utter out was a pathetic whimper.

Then he almost jumped on Ludwig, hugging and holding him close. He was still shaking for trying not to cry.

"A-Ah..." Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano, holding his lover tightly, rubbing his back. "Mein Lieber... shhhh..." he whispered, cupping Feliciano's jaw and began to kiss the tears away. "I know vhat vill make you feel better! You vant to open the presents I got you?"

Feliciano stopped shaking. He was almost stoned. He lifted his gaze up at Ludwig. "...p-presents..." was all he could say. Feliciano's eyes widened when he remembered something that he had forgotten for all day after he went on his mission for garlic.

Ludwig blinked. "...ja?" he responded, tilting his head to the side. "...Feliciano?" he mumbled after a moment, arching a brow at how spaced out his lover seemed now.

"Oh no!" Feliciano yelled, moving away from Ludwig. He slapped his hands on his cheeks, staring at the emptiness that was in front of him. He started shaking again, this time from pure horror. What should he do? What _could_ he do? What will his lover say when he has to tell the truth?

"Vhat? Vhat is it, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, genuenily worried now. "Feliciano, are you alright? Vhat's going on?" He was beginning to ask more questions, and he wasn't going to let Feliciano get away with a cheap answer.

"I-I... I just... I..." Feliciano couldn't say anything. This was horrible! Feliciano was sure that Ludwig would get angry at him again. He started to panic so much you could see it. "I... I... didn't... I just... waah!"

"You didn't vhat?" Ludwig wondered. He hadn't quite figured it out yet. "Vhy are you panicking? I'm not angry! Just tell me vhat's the matter!"

_"I FORGOT!" _Feliciano shouted out and put his hands on his face again. "I... I forgot... p-present... for you..." he couldn't form complete senctences. Feliciano felt like crying again, just when he previously had stopped.

Ludwig calmed down when Feliciano finally spat it out. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Shhh... calm down", he said softly in hopes to prevent the tears. "It's okay, Feliciano..." he whispered, folding his hands into his own lap and met his lover's eyes.

"No, it isn't okay!" Feliciano claimed, still hiding his face. "I'm the worst... I'm the worst lover and boyfriend anyone could ever have! I didn't get a present for you! W-waah...!" Feliciano started to cry loudly. He couldn't stop. He felt so horrible...

"Nein!" Ludwig boomed suddenly. He crawled over to Feliciano, gently trying to urge his hands away from his face. "Nein... you're not the vorst lover und boyfriend... don't you dare to say that. That isn't true at all!" he said firmly, but he looked so terribly worried. "...I think you're a vonderful lover und boyfriend, Feliciano..."

"B-but... but..." Feliciano was very confused, and he lowered his hands yet again, looking at Ludwig, with face full of sorrow and worry. "People usually give each other p-presents at Christmas... especially to the ones they love..." Feliciano looked down at his own lap.

"Feliciano... I don't doubt your love for me because you forgot..." he told, sighing softly and let his muscles relax. "I'm not going to hold it against you... please. I'm not upset about it, so you shouldn't be upset, ja? You vere vorried I'd be upset."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig kind of surprisingly. "I... I was afraid that you would start to hate me because... I'm... stupid and useless and..." Even Feliciano's curl dropped slightly down when he talked discouragingily of himself like that.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig hissed. He had to get Feliciano's attention so he wouldn't continue and feel worse about himself. "You're sveet und loving und you care. Even if you forgot... at least you care, Feliciano..." he sighed. "I vould never hate you... especially over something so silly like this."

Feliciiano scooted over Ludwig and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as possible. Feliciano brought his head onto Ludwig's chest, listening to his heartbeats. All the Italian could do right now was just sniff and sob, and try to calm down. He felt a lot of relief inside him.

Everything was going to be alright...

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano again, rubbing his back and holding him close. "Shhh... Liebling..." he cooed quietly, kissing the side of his lover's head. "Stop... no more tears..." he whispered.

"Nn... I... I love you..." Feliciano said softly. Little by little, a smile raised the corners of his mouth upwards. Ludwig wasn't mad at him. They were still together.

Yes... everything was going to be alright...

Ludwig gave a small smile, cupping Feliciano's cheeks and leaned in to give him a kiss. "I love you too, Feli..." he whispered. "Can I give you vhat I got you though? Bitte?"

"Huh?" Feliciano came back to the reality when Ludwig asked about his own presents. Suddenly, Feliciano returned back to this happy-go-lucky-form. He let go of Ludwig to clap his hands happily. "Ah, the presents? Yaay~! I can't wait to see what you've got for me, Doitsu~!"

Ludwig sighed. "Vell... I vas confused on vhat to get you so... I hope you like them..." he mumbled. He handed a few gifts over to his lover. One had a bundle of sweets, while another had several canvases, another having paint and brushes, sketchbooks... Feliciano didn't have any of those here. Not until now.

There was also one other thing. It was the smallest, but it held a cross necklace he found - fitting for Feliciano. Ludwig sighed again, a bit nervously.

Feliciano was really excited when he looked at all of the gifts. He opened them one at a time, eyes sparkling more and more at every gift he received.

When he opened the smallest one, where the cross necklace was, he smiled widely, looking up at Ludwig. "It looks just like yours~!" he giggled, and put it on his neck, smiling sweetly, until he jumped onto Ludwig again and showered his face with kisses. "Yahoo! Thank you... so much~! Ti amo... mmh... ti amo~!"

Ludwig blinked, nearly falling backwards onto the floor when Feliciano jumped him like that. He managed to remain sitting up, wrapping his arms around his lover's back and smiled.

"B-Bitte... I'm glad you like your gifts, I vas so unsure vhat to get you..." he admitted, averting his eyes for a brief moment. "Ich liebe dich..."

"Ve, of course I like your gifts! But... it wouldn't have mattered anyway..." Feliciano spoke softly. He kissed Ludwig's cheek. "Because I love you, and all I want for Christmas is you and your love~"

Ludwig met Feliciano's eyes, his expression softened. "Feliciano..." he spoke softly as well, his cheeks becoming warm and rosey again. "Th... that's all I vant from you too, Feliciano..."

Feliciano immediately silenced down and he looked at Ludwig dumbfounded. "...you want yourself and your love from... yourself?" The Italian didn't really get what Ludwig meant once again.

The German arched a brow and leaned back a bit. At first he wondered if Feliciano was just being a smartass, but no, he could see it in his lover's eyes. He really didn't get it.

Ludwig sighed. "Nein, I mean all I vant is _you_ und _your_ love", he explained.

"Ooh..." Feliciano finally understood, and for that he smiled widely, and scooted even closer to the German. "My darling~" he cooed and leaned over to kiss his lover gently.

As their lips met, the brunette closed his honey-coloured eyes. Ludwig's lips were so incredibly soft, he felt like he was in heaven by just feeling them. Feliciano deepened the kiss and slid his hands on Ludwig's back.

Ludwig melted at Feliciano's smooth and loving voice. He closed his eyes, leaning forward into the kiss.

"Mnn..." the blonde ran his hands up Feliciano's arms until they were at his shoulders, sliding them around the Italian's neck. Ludwig gave a soft mewl into Feliciano's mouth as he parted his lips for his lover.

"Nh..." Feliciano pushed his tongue inside Ludwig's mouth, making his tongue swordfight with the German's own. This time, he was going to go all the way, and not to tease Ludwig...

...at least not that much.

The Italian pulled his hands in front of him, starting to unbutton Ludwig's shirt surprisingly patiently, not parting from the kiss.

Ludwig shuddered when he felt Feliciano's wet and warm tongue come into contact with his own. He swirled his tongue around Feliciano's, gently sucking it. "Mmn..." Ludwig peeked his eyes open only slightly, glancing down at Feliciano's hands undressing him.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss. When he got the last button open, his hands started to wander all over Ludwig's muscular, well-built body, feeling somewhat smooth skin. Somewhat, because there were some scars that have lasted from the wars Ludwig has been in.

The Italian finally parted away from the kiss, just staring deeply into Ludwig's blue eyes, his hands still moving on his upper body. He traced his fingers on some of the almost invisible scars, wanting to feel every inch of them. Wanting to know every part of Ludwig, so he could absolutely claim him as his own.

Ludwig locked his bright blue eyes with Feliciano's golden ones. The only noise he made was his quiet breathing. He felt Feliciano's fingers graze over each scar.

The German swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to glisten. "Feliciano..." he uttered a soft and almost broken whisper. He was touched; Feliciano truly loved him, accepting every flaw, loving all that he was and had been...

Ludwig lowered his head a little and closed his eyes to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything..." Feliciano smiled at Ludwig. "Just give into the pleasure..."

He gave a brief kiss on both of Ludwig's eyelids. After he made sure he had lovingly grazed his fingers over every scar, he started to kiss his neck.

Feliciano flicked his tongue and sometimes even teeth over Ludwig's neck while now beginning to undo his pants. Feliciano tried to be as gentle, yet giving as possible, like he was making up for his unbearable teasing methods earlier.

Ludwig gave a soft and short breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Hah..."

The blonde shivered, gripping his lover's shoulders. Ludwig tugged on Feliciano's shirt and shifted his hips as he felt his pants being undone. "Feli..." he cooed into his lover's ear.

Feliciano purred into Ludwig's neck, at the same time breathing some warm air on it. He gave a light nip on Ludwig's flesh, and pulled his pants off.

The Italian couldn't feel anything but Ludwig's skin against his now bare upper body. He couldn't see anything else than his Ludwig who he loved the most in the whole world. He couldn't even hear the relaxing and somewhat sparky noises the fireplace made - just again all he could hear was Ludwig.

Ludwig. Ludwig.

Feliciano was so obsessed with his German he didn't even care about anyone or anything else anymore. Screw everything else, if he had Ludwig, everything would be okay.

"Ahhh...!" Ludwig couldn't hold back his desperate breaths and moans. It felt so good and overwhelming already. He wanted more. He craved it, needed it.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig whined. "Please... please..." the blonde began to beg, winding his fingers into Feliciano's hair. "Mein Lieber..." he whined again.

Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig's legs and clawed them slightly to give some pleasurable pain for his lover. With his mouth he marked Ludwig as his, sucking on the mark so it turned purple-coloured.

He moved his other hand to Ludwig's erection, starting to stroke it. Feliciano had previously noted that he hasn't touched Ludwig's dick that much when they've had sex, so now was the time to change it.

Feliciano gave a few firm and slow strokes, almost pulling Ludwig's member. His other hand kept clawing Ludwig's thigh, and he still left marks on his neck.

Feliciano wanted to make Ludwig feel good, but some small sadistic strike in him told him to hurt him a little. Thankfully Ludwig didn't seem to mind that, though.

"Ahhahn! Ahh! F-Feliciano! N-Nein, not there~!" Ludwig groaned and cried, resting a hand over his own eyes as tears threatened to leave them. More little breaths left him, whimpery and helpless gasps.

It was like he was already taking it with how Feliciano touched him, clawed his thighs, bit him... Ludwig loved it. His whole body flinched at the Italian's touch, anxious for what his lover would do next. Anxious for more.

"F... Feliciano...!" he stammered, his face getting redder.

Feliciano smirked against Ludwig's neck. Then he just kissed and licked the purple mark, until he started to leave hickeys all over his body.

Ludwig felt Feliciano's grin against his neck. The German felt his skin become hotter. He gave into the sensations, his head rolling to the side as Feliciano's mouth wandered his body...

Feliciano still kept scraping his nails on Ludwig's thigh, and he continued stimulating his cock by pressing the thumb strongly against the swollen tip.

Soon Feliciano felt Ludwig's erection poke against his chin. The brunette stopped all his ministrations and seceded from his body. He stared at Ludwig's region for a while, then kissing the tip, looking up at Ludwig whilst laying on his stomach on the carpet.

Eventually the German felt Feliciano kissing his member. Ludwig flinched, digging his nails into the ground. "Feli... Feliciano... aahn..." the blonde didn't know how much more he could take before he'd just lose it. Being so frustrated all day, and Feliciano just knew how to touch him and make him feel good. Ludwig bit his lower lip - hard. "Hmnn!"

Feliciano closed his eyes and gave one single lick on Ludwig's pulsing cock, that one lick traveling from the base of his member to the tip.

The Italian would lie if he said he didn't like the way Ludwig tasted on his tongue. He thought that maybe he should taste him further...

With that thought in mind, he brought his other hand to cup the German's balls, and then, without anymore teasing, he took Ludwig inside his mouth whole.

Ludwig's eyes became wide as his cock was suddenly surrounded by warmth and wetness. "Ahhhh!" The German curled his toes, turning his head down to watch Feliciano please him with half-lidded eyes.

"Nnngh~" he began to move his hips slowly, but eagerly, needily. "Ohhh Feliciano..." he groaned.

Feliciano frowned a bit when he felt Ludwig's member deeper inside his mouth, almost hitting his throat. Despite that, he started to steadily bob his head up and down on his cock, wet noises leaving the place.

After a while of sucking, he looked up at Ludwig with his eyebrows arched upwards. He liked seeing Ludwig pleasured by him, even though it felt kind of weird, having a piece of meat in his mouth that didn't belong there normally.

Feliciano started to suck on Ludwig harder, moving his head faster.

"Mnn..." Ludwig shut his eyes briefly as he concentrated on holding back. He didn't want to come now, not yet. He opened his eyes again, looking much weaker, like he was just about to release.

He met Feliciano's gaze and he couldn't help but wonder if Feliciano felt uncomfortable. "F... Feli... mmn... s... sto..." he couldn't believe after all this he was going to tell his lover to stop, but he couldn't be so selfish. "S-Stop, Liebling..."

Feliciano looked kind of concerned and pulled himself back from Ludwig's member. "Ah... d-didn't you like this...? I'm... sorry..." the Italian averted his gaze to somewhere else, looking kind of ashamed now. Was he... was he doing something wrong?

Ludwig had a feeling Feliciano would take it the wrong way. "Nein... mein Lieber... it vas so gut... it felt so gut b-but... but you seemed uncomfortable vith it..." he began, sitting up on his elbows. "I just... I... I didn't vant you to do something you didn't..."

"Ah..." Feliciano felt a bit relieved, looking back at Ludwig. "Well... I didn't dislike it... it just felt kind of odd... but..." Feliciano sighed a bit, now resting his head on Ludwig's thigh. "But you somehow do it better than me anyway..."

"Mnn..." Ludwig gave a weak smile, brushing Feliciano's hair out of his face, then cupped his cheek. "Liebling..." he cooed. "I love you..."

Feliciano smiled back at his lover. "Mm... I love you too, Ludwig~" he giggled, until he sat up. "Ah... should we... continue? We're both hard..." Feliciano looked down on himself and his hard erection, which was still trapped inside his pants.

"Nn... it's getting kind of tight..." the Italian whined slightly and started to undress his pants, now finally without clothes, like Ludwig.

"J-Ja... of course... ich..." Ludwig's lust-filled eyes shot down to Feliciano's groin. The German shuddered. "Ich vill dich..." he whined, shifting his hips and spreading his legs further apart at the sight of Feliciano's member.

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, and looked around, being a bit surprised when he noticed a lube right on a nearby table. The Italian chuckled, went to get the lube and turned to Ludwig, his hard member flopping a bit at the fast movement. "Hehe... you sure keep these in convenient places just in case, don't you, Ludwig~?"

Ludwig's cheeks increasingly reddened as he watched Feliciano and his cock bouncing around when he moved. Ludwig averted his eyes out of embarassment. "J... Ja..." he admitted, glancing back at Feliciano.

The Italian laughed again, then he walked over Ludwig. "Ludwig is so shy... it's adorable~" he whispered, and kneeled over Ludwig, hoisting his another leg over his shoulder, while starting to put some lube on his fingers, watching Ludwig's eyes intently.

Ludwig met Feliciano's gaze, pressing his hands firmly to the ground. "Ah... Feliciano..." Ludwig muttered, watching his lover lube up his fingers. The German shuddered, becoming even more anxious and began to shift his hips again. _"Schnell..." _he whined.

"Hehe... you are so needy, my darling... so impatient..." Feliciano grinned, bringing his fingers down to Ludwig's asshole. Slowly, he pushed the first finger in.

Ludwig huffed. "Ja, damn right I am..." he muttered in reply, giving his lover a small pout.

That pout soon melted away as the blonde felt Feliciano's finger sliding inside of him. "A-Ahh~" Ludwig moaned, arching his back slightly.

"Oh... don't give me _that_ talk, you~" Feliciano started immediately move his finger in and out of Ludwig in a fast pace, smirking at him in a challenging way.

"Nn...! I-I'll do vhatever I vant", Ludwig protested defiantly. The blonde shuddered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "I-It's not enough! _M-Mehr!_ I vant your cock inside me~!" he pleaded, staring up at Feliciano with tears in his eyes.

"Fufufu... why would I fuck you? You are being very unobedient... and rude~" Feliciano gave an evil smirk at Ludwig, pushing a second finger inside him, scissoring them. "You have to earn your prize~"

Ludwig glared, but his frustrated expression changed to one of submission and pleasure as Feliciano began to scissor him. "Ah! Ahh! B-Because you'd fuck me either vay... you... you better...!" he gasped, feeling himself tighten.

"Heh... you think so~?" Feliciano pushed yet another finger inside him, moving them rapidly inside his German. "Hmm... maybe, if you beg for it enough..." he said in a sinister way.

Ludwig whimpered a little, turning his head to the side. "F-Feliciano... don't... tease me anymore...!" he cried desperately, looking up at Feliciano with his pleading tearful eyes. "Y-You promised..."

"Now that's better..." Feliciano pulled his fingers out of Ludwig, picked up the lube, and put a good amount of it on his hand. Then he stroked his erection, watching Ludwig with half-lidded eyes and parted lips.

He still kept Ludwig's other leg over his shoulder while he started to position himself, the tip of his cock prodding his entrace. Then, very slowly, he started to push himself inside, clenching his own eyes shut. "A-ahh..."

Ludwig's eyes widened and a gasp left him. "Oh~ F-Feliciano!" he breathed in encouragement, pressing his ass onto Feliciano's cock a little more. "Bitte, _bitte~!"_ he cried, nearly bursting into desperate tears.

He had been teased all day, and he felt like he was going to go crazy if Feliciano didn't give him what he wanted.

As Feliciano had pushed himself the deepest inside Ludwig, he sighed, then opened his eyes, staring down at Ludwig.

Ludwig gave a loud, grateful moan as he felt Feliciano's length finally inside of his needy, hungry ass.

Feliciano still felt somehow naughty, and he started to pull himself out of Ludwig's ass, so only his cock's head remained inside him.

When Feliciano started pulling away, Ludwig looked up at his lover with panic in his eyes, terrified that Feliciano would break his promise and tease him again.

Then suddenly, Feliciano slammed back inside with a rough and a fast movement, and Ludwig shut his eyes, tossing his head back. "Ahh! F-Feli... Feli!" he cried, rolling his hips.

Feliciano groaned when he felt Ludwig's inner walls tighten around him so much that it was a surprise that the Italian's cock didn't get almost suffocated. He threw all of his other teasing-ideas aside inside his head, and started to fuck Ludwig with a fast, merciless pace, panting heavily at the feeling.

"Ah! Oh Gott, ja! Ja~!" Ludwig moaned loudly, breathy gasps escaping him each time his lover made a rough thrust. Ludwig curled his toes, his body beginning to shake. "J-Ja... oh Feli... ahhh...!"

Feliciano looked down at Ludwig's expression, blushing at the sight. "Hnn... ahh... hah...!" Feliciano could barely keep himself quiet. And why shouldn't he express his own delight like his lover does?

Then the Italian wondered has he ever, all these times, hit Ludwig's prostate. He tried to angle his thrusts and at the same time to look at Ludwig's face to know when he has hit it.

"Mmn! Ah..." Ludwig's stomach tightened. He shifted his hips as Feliciano began to thrust at different angles.

And that's when his lover hit it.

_"A-Ahhahh~!"_ Ludwig screamed, a few tears escaping his eyes and running down his flushed cheeks. "Right there! _There~!"_

Feliciano gasped and blushed deeply. Then he kept slamming into that spot where he noticed Ludwig's very pleasured reactions. Feliciano wrapped his other arm around Ludwig's leg and started to stroke his erection with his other hand. "Ahh... hnn... f-feels good, Ludwig... so amazing~"

Ludwig began to pant erratically, unable to control his breathing, or how his body reacted. "Aha! Haah~!" The blonde kept his eyes closed, a look of sheer bliss on his face.

"Y-You're going to make me come already, mein Lieber~!" he warned, feeling his seed bead at the tip of his own cock.

Feliciano grinned at Ludwig a bit, thrusting even harder and faster. "Hah... t-then... then come... come for me, amore mio...! Hnnh!" Feliciano's michievous look turned to one of pure pleasure, stroking him faster and gripping on his cock tighter.

Ludwig felt his insides constrict around Feliciano's member. He felt shivers roll down his spine, causing him to tremble even more. "F... Feli... _Feliciano~!" _Ludwig cried loudly, his stomach tensing as his ass clenched, coming onto his own stomach and chest.

Feliciano yet again clenched his eyes shut when Ludwig's inner grip on his cock just kept tightening. He now wrapped another arm around his leg when Ludwig had come, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Finally he also came deep inside Ludwig, filling him with his seed. _"AHH!_ Ahh... haah... L-Ludwig... nnh..." Feliciano stayed inside his lover for a little while, until he let go of his leg, letting it fall down onto the floor, and he pulled himself out. Then he collapsed on top of Ludwig, tired but satisfied.

Ludwig panted heavily, turning his head until it rested against Feliciano's. Slowly his breathing had became steady once more, and the German now breathed softly against his lover's ear. "Feliciano..." he purred, nuzzling him. "Ich liebe dich..."

The Italian giggled when Ludwig's hot breath and whispering tickled his ear. He playfully kissed his lover's own ear. "Ti amo... and Merry Christmas, my darling~" he flashed his handsome smile at Ludwig.

Ludwig giggled, a soft smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, mein Lieber..."

And there the two lovebirds were left, smiling and cuddling with each other, while the soothing fireplace warmed them both up. It was the best Christmas ever - equally for both of them.


End file.
